Superluv
by Hollow14
Summary: Young fifteen year old Ruby Rose is about to enter high school as a freshmen due to the fact that she skipped two grades. She's intelligent, well groomed, cool... you know what, she's a nerd. "Hey!" That's right, join Ruby as she tries to be cool, "fights" for justice and tries... tries... to get the popular girl from the clutches of her arch nemesis! Nerd!Ruby AU. Eventual RxW
1. Big Giant Nerd

**Yo! One last story I make before I start another, seriously, it's going out of hand xD I got this idea by listening to "Superluv" by Shane Dawson and I thought, "why not make a fic where Ruby's a giant nerd trying to win the popular girl, with the exception of daydreaming about being a hero" XD So here's my third, well, in a way this is actually my second White Rose fan fic, but I won't spoil shtuff from my other works. So... hope you guys don't mind Nerd!Ruby and with that... Happy Readings!**

**Oh... one thing you gotta keep in mind, everyone here is a freshmen in a modern day AU high school... except for a certain senior you'll meet in the story.**

**NOTICE: *creeps on tippy toes* *whispers* I forgot to mention that the whole year system is a lil complicated... High school in this fic admit freshmen as seventeen year olds... So yeah... Lil weird if this is a real life fic... But just think of it as LAFD... *creeps back* *stops* oh yeah, thanks for pointing that out anon. Here's a tired kitty face =-w-=**

**I don't own RWBY or "Superluv" by Shane Dawson. Seriously, if you listen to that song, this story will seem more... cooler? Oh god, now I'm turning into Ruby! Well, I guess that's it... ~=-w-=~ dance.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Big Giant Nerd<p>

'_Ah man! Why did I leave the house this late! I knew I should have left ten minutes ago! I can't be late! Especially when it's the first day of high school!'_

Moving her legs up and down on a run-down bicycle, a girl with messy, black hair, wearing big spectacles along with a wrinkled red jacket, and baggy skinny jeans was quickly making her way to her new school; Beacon High. Today, she was finally going to be a Freshmen, well, not really finally, but, ah! What the heck, the jig is up.

Hello guys! The name is Ruby Rose! A name that will become big within the halls of Beacon! Well, I hope so…

Anyways, you're probably wondering why the heck I'm acting so frantic and such, well, currently, if you hadn't noticed, I'm late to my first day. I guess that alarm clock I set up for this morning was unplugged... heh…

Moving on… Well, if you needed to know more about me, I'm a fifteen year old girl who's pretty smart. Now, I'm not saying I'm a geek or anything, because I'm not. But my intelligence happens to be above average. But I'm definitely not a nerd or anything like that. No siree.

I mean, just because I skipped two grades and happen to be younger than everyone else, does not make me a nerd. I mean, which nerd do you know in real life that plays an expertise clarinet, has an enormous library in their house and daydreams about being a super hero? None, because only cool people do that.

And don't get me started on friends. If you needed to know, heh, I only hang out with older people. Yup, I'm cool like that. They're so cool that they even move to the front when they perform during home games. You should see their awesome playing; trombones, drums, trumpets, yeah, my friends are pretty cool.

Anyways enough about my cool social life. I'm actually pretty excited for today; new classes, new friends, but best of all…. dang it, I'm blushing! I have to stop doing that! But… I'm not going to lie you guys, I've actually got a crush on someone. A really HUGE crush might I say.

Alright, alright, I'll tell you guys her name. Well, only her first name. Anyways, her name is Weiss and she's SO popular that it isn't even funny. Literally, she's pretty much the talk of the town. And I, miss coolio pants, happen to like her. I _could_ hook up with her since I'm sorta on the same level as her, but there's just one problem… She's going out with my arch nemesis.

Yeah… they've been going out since I was in middle school, which was a year ago. Not gonna lie, I was a little devastated, but nothing to cry about. Well, only a little bit, but not that much. We're talking about like two, three...I'd say about four weeks, nothing big.

I'm still trying to get over the idea of HER going out with Weiss, but I'm not going to let that stop me from getting the girl! Besides, the girl she's going out with has a reputation for being a conniving, little, bi- language Ruby Rose, language.

Anyways, if you wanted to know her name, it's-

_**BEEP.**_

The raven haired girl fell over to the ground after a car almost ran her over from the side.

"Watch it you geek," called out a voice from within the vehicle.

'_I'm not a geek!'_

Getting up as she rubbed the side of her head, Ruby looked into the car's front windshield. Widening her eyes, she couldn't believe who she was talking to.

"Are you going to move you freaking idiot?" snickered the male voice. A voice belonging to the school's jock, Cardin Winchester.

"U-uh yeah, definitely Cardin old buddy," the raven haired girl laughed nervously.

"Uh, do I even know you? Nah, you're a freaking nerd, course not," he laughed as he speed up to the parking lot up ahead.

"Hah, yeah, nice talking with you dude," Ruby continued nervously. '_Pretty sure that went well.'_

Looking to where the car parked, the girl looked around to see many students socializing.

'_Oh!'_ she realized. '_Is this where I should make my debut!?'_

Picking up her bike, Ruby began to pull it forward; however, the front wheel of the contraption fell off.

"No no no no! Not now! Please stay together!"

Trying to gather her things, the girl's back pack tore from the bottom, releasing all the materials from within.

"No, not you too backpack!" she panicked.

As the wheel rolled forward, it stopped in front of a pair of old, black Vans.

"Uh, need a hand?" said the unsure, male voice.

Looking up, the girl was met with a blond boy who had deep-blue eyes.

'_He looks pretty cool.'_

"Uh, yeah!" Ruby smiled. She quickly gathered her books and held them with one hand.

"Thanks, um…"

"Jaune!" the blond boy said, "Jaune Arc, rolls of the tongue and the ladies love it," he smiled.

"Yeah… well, my name's Ruby Rose," Ruby replied suspiciously. "Anyways, what is your current occupation Jaune?"

'_Mom always said to make a good impression by seeming intelligent; it also sounds cool!'_

"Um… wha?" the blond asked, feeling confused.

"You know, it's the lingo every cool kid uses," Ruby 'corrected.'

"Dude, I seriously have no idea what you just said," Jaune admitted.

Sighing, Ruby rolled her eyes, "I meant to say, what grade are you in?"

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so! I'm starting as a freshmen this year," he smiled.

"Me too!" Ruby grinned.

"Really? You seem to look way younger than you look," Jaune said.

The girl smirked. _'Step one on being cool: say that you're the youngest to attend the academy for being super smart.'_

"Well if you must know, I actually skipped two grades, so I'm just fifteen years old," she said as she held her head up.

"Oh, well, that's cool," the boy casually said.

'_W-what! That should have made him faun over my intellectual superiority!'_

"Oh, yeah, I guess…" Ruby said, sounding disappointed.

"Guess us nerds gotta stick together," he laughed. The girl stopped in her tracks.

"Nerds…?" she whispered.

"Hm? Ruby?" Jaune questioned as he waved a hand in front of the raven haired girl. "Yohoo, are you still-GAH!"

Looking down at the blond on the floor, the girl saw a football roll right next to him.

"Should have dodged that one Jauney boy!" cackled a voice from afar. Looking to the direction from which it came from, Ruby was met, for the second time, with Cardin Winchester.

"Hey nerd, mind if you throw the ball back! Well, that is if you can," he laughed, along with his buddies next to him.

'_But I'm not a… nerd...'_

"Just hurry… and give it back… Ruby… before he comes over here…" Jaune said, pain etched to his voice.

'_Your friend is hurt….'_

"Hey idiot! Hurry and throw the ball before I go over there~" he taunted as he continued his laughing.

Clenching her teeth and fists, Ruby stomped her foot.

"Hey idiot!" she yelled across the parking lot, catching everyone's eyes.

"Huh?!" Cardin said angered.

"I don't care if you are cool, but no one hurts my friends like that!" she shouted.

"Are you looking for a fight, you geek!?"

"No," she replied. Looking down, she grabbed the football with a mighty grip. "Instead…"

"Huh?"

Pressing her fingers down on the right places, the raven haired girl looked fiercely at the jock. "CATCH!"

She threw the football with all of her force. Widening his eyes, Cardin did not see the girl's strength coming.

The ball pushed against the boy's chest, knocking him down to the ground.

Wiping her hands as everyone cheered around her, a loud voice made the girl jolt.

"HEY IDIOT, I SAID THROW THE GODDAMN BALL!" fiercely shouted a male voice.

"Huh?" Ruby responded, snapping out of her daydream.

"Geez, some people really need to learn some respect," said a female voice.

Grabbing the football, a tall female with red hair in a ponytail threw it.

"Would you look at that, someone knows how to listen," Cardin taunted.

"I can report you to the principle and make them have you sit out on the next football game, Cardin. Choose your words and actions," the female threatened.

"Tch," the boy replied as he left to another direction.

Watching as the group of boys left, Ruby jumped at the sudden touch on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" smiled the girl in front of her.

"U-uh yeah," the raven haired girl replied.

"I'm Pyrrha by the way," the redhead said as she picked up the unconscious boy off from the ground. "Sorry your first day turned out like this."

"U-um, it's not a problem at all. I mean when you're cool and stuff, you realize that they're just playing around, you know, horsing around and stuff… heh," Ruby nervously said.

"Okay?" Pyrrha responded, confused. "So, I apologize if I come out as rude, but are you really a freshmen? You look awfully young."

'_Time to shine once more.'_

"I actually skipped tw-"

"You guys!" yelled a crazy sounding, female voice from across the parking lot.

Feeling as if a boulder had hit her, the raven haired girl's glasses feel to the ground. Quickly picking them, she frowned at the line across the lenses.

'_It's alright, it still looks rad.'_

"Hey Jaune!" said a girl with orange hair.

"Um…." Ruby panicked. '_WHO IS SHE!?'_

"Nora, that isn't Jaune. This is Jaune," she said as she pointed to the foaming boy under her arm.

"Oh," Nora responded. Looking up to confused, scared silver eyes, she smiled. "Hiyyah!"

"Hello…" Ruby awkwardly said. "Um, can you please let go…"

"Oh… yeah!" she yelled with enthusiasm.

"Anyways" Ruby said as she straightened out her worn out jacket. "As I was saying, I actually skipped-"

"Oh Ren!" Nora interrupted. "Look, a new friend!"

"Nora, please don't run in traffic next time," the boy with long raven hair said.

"Okay!" she happily replied.

"As I was saying…."

"Oh, you guys! There's ten minutes left, let's go get breakfast!" the orange haired girl said as she grabbed onto Ruby's arm and ran.

"But I didn't get to finish what I was saying! And my bike!" Ruby yelled. '_Wait, I thought I was really late when I woke up!?'_

"We'll make sure to get you one after school!" Nora smiled.

Arriving at the cafeteria, Ruby gaped.

_It's humongous! I'm not even kidding you guys! It's like you can put Wallsupermart in here! _

Looking at the tables before her, the raven haired girl widened her eyes.

'_Alright, remember the trainings! If I'm correct, each table has a social tag on it. Just because I'm a little prepared on the seating arrangements does not make me nerdy at all.'_

Looking from the left, the girl began.

'_There are the chess players, the gossipers, the drama theater kids, the bikers,'_ she said as she looked at the wild blonde hair a girl had. Suddenly, the biker girl turned around and gave Ruby a fierce stare.

'_Eep!' _

Shaking her head, she continued, '_The gardening group, the band- wait, the cool table!'_

As she began to walk over to the table, a hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing so.

"What are you doing? You gotta get pancakes first! I heard the pancakes here are delicious!" Nora drooled.

Grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket, the boy known as Ren, wiped Nora's mouth. "Excuse her random movements, she just gets a little excited when food is involved."

"Pancakes!"

"Right, when pancakes are involved," he corrected himself. "I'm Lie Ren by the way," he smiled.

Ruby awed at his 'cool' like features. '_Woah, now this guy looks like the popular dude!'_

"I'm Ruby Rose," she introduced.

"Well Ruby, I'm assuming you're a freshmen-"

"Kay' got the pancakes!" Nora shouted a she pushed the two teens to a table.

Ruby grinned widely when she realized that Nora was pushing them to sit down in the band table.

_'Finally, my first step on actually being a cool kid! A few more and I'll be able to win Weiss with my ultimate coolness!'_

Sitting down, Ruby looked around to find everyone either reading or playing card games.

'_Huh?' _

"So Rwby," Nora spoke as she had a mouth full of pancakes. She swallowed. "How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't mention… ah whatever, I'm actually a fifteen year old among all you seventeen year olds," she said with her head held high.

"Pfft, you nerd," Nora laughed.

"W-what? I'm not a nerd!? I'm cool!" Ruby defended.

"Yeah, maybe in Geeksville," the orange haired chuckled.

Feeling her cheeks beginning to warm up, Ruby stood up.

"Please forgive her Ruby," Ren quickly said.

"I'm... I'm just gonna go grab something to eat," she said as she turned around.

'_I don't get it… by my calculations, I should have been swarming with new friends and the talk of the school already...'_

Reaching the breakfast line, the raven haired girl widened her eyes at who was in front of her.

'_IT'S WEISS! Act cool, act cool… maybe she'll still remember you, nah, of course she'll remember you! You're popular!'_

Walking up slowly, Ruby exhaled. '_You can do this!'_

"Um…." the girl whispered. "Um, Weiss…?"

Seeing the white haired girl's hair move from side to side, Ruby tensed up. She was faced to faced with her crush that developed in middle school, Weiss Schnee.

"Um, yes?" the white haired girl asked.

"U-u-uh, I was a-actually wond-dering if you still remembered m-"

"Hey there babe," cooed a voice from the side as an arm wrapped around Weiss' shoulder. The white haired girl giggled as a result.

Ruby stood still frozen. It was her arch enemy… her enemy since middle school… Cinder Fall.

'_GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

Kissing Weiss' cheek, Cinder looked at Ruby with a smirk.

"Who's your friend babe?" the senior asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not really sure," Weiss replied.

'_Ah…..'_ the girl stood frozen.

"Well, she looks out of it so I'm just going to cut her, hope she doesn't mind," Cinder snickered. "Though, I wouldn't care if she did anyways," she laughed. "Senior privileges."

The raven haired girl snarled.

"You! I challenge you for Weiss' hand!" Ruby yelled.

"Huh!? You wanna challenge me? A senior? The boss of this school? Bring it freshmen!" Cinder yelled.

Grabbing the older girl's hand, Ruby threw her over her shoulder. "Take that!"

"Oh, my hero~" Weiss blushed as she latched onto Ruby's arm.

"Anything for my girl," Ruby said in a deep, confident voice.

**RING.**

Minutes passed as the bell rang; Ruby was still standing, looking as if she had turned to stone as her glasses fogged up.

"Come on Nerdy McGee, you're gonna be late," Nora said as she pulled Ruby through the halls.

'_Ah…. she…. didn't remember me…. and... I'M NOT A NERD!'_

* * *

><p><strong>x) Hope you guys like it. And gasp! Cinder and Weiss!? Oh hell no Ruby, you better win your girl! I'm also trying out a new writing style: POV RUBY. So, with that, I'll see you guys next time and if you wanna wanna, don't you fanta, I mean! If you want to fav, follow or review, that's totally aight with me x) I'll leave that up to you. And um... hasta luego! Crap, I still need to study for English and Enviro... <strong>


	2. Friends

**Yo! Finally after a week of work, I'm able to write... so with that, I hope you guys like the new chapter *crosses fingers* a girl can only hope! and um, happy readings! :D Oh and thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews :) I really appreciate the feedback a lot you guys :) Again, thanks anon that informed me about that whole high school placement dilemma, I was supposed to include that... kinda forgot...**

**I do not own RWBY**

**NOTICE: Readers coming in from my other works, just know that I'm not "dropping" or "leaving" the stories. Those stories are about 6,000-10,000 words per chapter, so... it can get a little nerve wrecking...**

**Oh and if you see words without quotations marks such as "I" and stuff, it will always be in Ruby's point of view...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Friends<p>

Looking at the passing tiles below her as a certain orange haired girl dragged her happily, Ruby couldn't help but feel sad. I mean, why wouldn't she? Just because she's really cool, really popular and pretty much the talk of the school, not to mention she has an accumulative grade point average of a five-point-o and has even set the record for it statewide, doesn't mean she's pretty much emotionless. Plus, she's- ah man, I'm rambling again.

Hey guys, Ruby here. Or well, trying to be here I guess… I'm sure you guys witnessed the events that occurred in the cafeteria…. yeah… well, not going to lie, kind of hurt me a little. Just a little bit; still have my cool with me. Yep.

"Alright Miss Nerdy Mc Mopey Pants, time to sit in your desk!" Nora called out. Readying her arm to her back like a baseball player's, the orange haired girl threw the dazed teen to the back of the class.

Crashing and landing on her desk, Ruby slide off of the wooden structure and landed flat on her back. Looking up to the ceiling as her disheveled, shaggy hair laid on her face, the raven haired girl stared at the coffee colored tiles.

'_I don't feel like moving….' _

"Nora, why did you throw her?" Ren scolded.

"Ah Ren! Don't get mad at me!" Nora whined as she hung onto the boy's arm. "She was really light so I got tempted to just throw her… sorry…." the girl said as she twiddled her fingers and puffed out her cheeks like a child would.

Smiling, the boy ruffled her hair. "Just go check on her," he grinned.

Looking at the raven haired boy, Nora smiled widely and kissed his cheek. "Okay!" she said happily as she ran off to the back of the room.

'_Was coming here…. a mistake?... a foolish idea…? Maybe, I'm an id-'_

"Alright Miss Mopes, time to get up!" Nora said as she reached down and pulled the redhead to her feet.

"Woah!" Ruby said, surprised. '_Her strength is really scary!'_

"Time to get you cleaned up and polished…" Nora said as she fixed the girl's jacket and readjusted her glasses. Licking her hand, she brought it to the front of Ruby's forehead.

Quickly moving back, Ruby put her back to the classroom's wall.

"Um, thank you very much, but I think you've done more than enough, in fact, I would feel as if I'm imposing in your personal space!" Ruby quickly made up.

Smiling widely as she shook her head from side to side, the orange haired girl began to close in. "No, it's okay!" she said as she continued to move closer.

Ruby, if it was possible, tried to move more back. '_Oh god, please no! Anything but that!'_

"Alright class, settle down!" said a strict voice from the door. Looking at the front of the class, Ruby saw that it was a well-built male with a goatee, beard wearing some sort of suit.

"Ah, I didn't get to fix your messy hair… oh well, there's always next time!" Nora said as she scurried to a seat next to the raven haired boy.

Sighing, Ruby looked at the vacant desk in front of her and sat down.

'_Normally I sit in the front since that's where everyone cool sits at but…. I guess this will do for the moment...'_

Sitting down, the girl immediately set her elbow on the desk and rested her chin on her hand.

'_I don't even want to take out my supplies…. if I even have any left… but… wait…. where exactly am I and which subject is this…?'_

Sighing once more, Ruby looked at the blank whiteboard in front of her.

'_Ah man… I was sure that she'd remember me….'_ the girl sadly thought. '_I mean when you're cool like… yeah…. well...' _

Looking all around her peers, Ruby saw that there was a very quiet and suspicious raven haired girl sitting right next to her, reading a novel. She was wearing a bow on her head, big, round glasses that hid her eyes and a similar wear to that of her own: a black jacket and dark, blue jeans along with black, faded Converse.

Continuing her exploration throughout the classroom, her eyes widened. Sitting at the very front, was none other than Weiss Schnee, her crush.

'_She's in here!?_' Ruby blushed. Blushing even deeper, she quickly hid herself deep within her arms. '_Did she see me get thrown!?'_

Slowing lifting her head up, she peeked to look at the white haired girl. Admiring her posture, her dress, the raven haired girl looked at her longingly.

'_Ah man… I really did fall for her… maybe a little too hard….'_ she said as she rubbed her head. Continuing to look, her thoughts began to wander off.

'_Why again…?'_

"Mss-"

_'Hm?'_

"Mi-"

_'What.'_

"Miss!" the male teacher yelled. "Are you listening? I said come up here and solve this problem!"

"Oh… sure," Ruby said, still feeling dazed. Getting up from her seat, the girl walked to the front of the board, all eyes on her. However at moment, her thoughts were still tracking back to the past.

"Now class, as I mentioned before, because the school district decided to get rid of the standards, I am able to freely jump from chapter to chapter. And it just so happens that your classmate here is solving a problem from chapter eight in your books," the male teacher boasted.

Having reached the whiteboard, Ruby stared at it with a blank look. '_Hm..? Oh, I guess I'm in Pre-Calculus...'_

"Seeing how your classmate also decided not to pay attention during my introduction, we will now watch her make a fool out of herself," he said cockily.

Placing the marker's tip on the board, her hand began to move. '_Well… just because Cinder's going out with her doesn't mean I shouldn't give up… or…'_

"This is also an example of why you shouldn't day dream in my class, or you will most likely be picked to come up and solve a question randomly," the teacher continued.

'_I mean, I'm not jealous or anything!'_ The girl began to write harder. '_Or… okay, I don't want to admit it since that's not very cool… but…'_

"Now, this problem will be very difficult to solve. Unless you were some sort of super genius or studied over the summer, and I highly doubt all of you did seeing how children these days are becoming stupider as the clock ticks, none of you will know how to solve this," he mocked.

'_I am…. I am jealous…. and she stole her from me...'_

Setting the marker down with a thunk, Ruby began to walk back to her seat. "Done…" she quietly said.

'_But I'm not giving up! No way I'm not. I wouldn't mind if it was someone else, okay I kinda would, but Cinder? No, especially not with someone like her.'_

"Ah, giving up so fast Miss?" the teacher asked in a smug attitude. "Well, seeing how it's the first day for you, I'll help you- What!?" he said, surprised at the large amount of work on the board.

'_That's why...'_

"How did you!?"

'_No matter what...'_

"This, this is amazing! You even used that theorem that most of my seniors don't even know!"

'_I'LL SHOW HER I'M WAY COOLER!'_

"You, what is your name!" the teacher smiled widely.

"Rose," the girl smirked, "Ruby Rose." She winked and smirked wider.

The whole class swooned out of their seats.

A certain white haired girl began to make her way to the raven haired girl. She threw off everything from on top of Ruby's desk and placed one knee above it as she closed in to the girl. She pulled on the girl's collar and began to pull Ruby closer.

"You're so cool," Weiss said as her lips were a mere inches away from Ruby's own.

"I know…" Ruby whispered.

"Please miss! I must know your name!" the teacher repeated once more.

"H-huh?" Ruby answered as she wiped the corner of her mouth. "U-um, it's Ruby Rose, sir…" she nervously said.

"Well, Miss Ruby Rose, you are simply amazing. In fact, the best freshmen I've had since the last ten years I've taught here! Rose, I thank you for attending this institution!" the teacher began scrambling in his pocket. "I have to take a picture of this!"

As the male began to snap photos from every angle, the whole class began to mutter.

"Ruby…?" mouthed a girl from the front.

"Nerd!" Nora yelled.

"I'm not a nerd!" Ruby defended.

Geez… I'm just really smart, that's all. Literally nothing wrong with that… Nerds are people who wear overalls and suspenders, do I look like I wear that? No, because I'm wearing the latest trends, hmph, yes sir I am. I just wear really cool jackets, jeans and really cool shoes that everyone else wears. I mean yeah, they're a little faded, but that just gives it it's flare; funk, you know.

"Alright, phew, that was the first time I've gotten this happy," the teacher admitted. "Alright class, if you ever need assistance, please don't be afraid to ask either myself or Miss Rose."

"So, if you will, please take out your books and start on page…"

As the teacher began rambling on and on, I couldn't really concentrate. Thinking of ways on how to defeat your nemesis takes its toll you know. I just wish… I had superpowers…. I can save the world, but most importantly….. I can save…

The girl sighed once more and faced the front. '_Liking someone who's taken by someone is really frustrating...'_ Looking to the side of the classroom, Ruby's eyes made contact with another blue pair. A smile was adorned on her face as well.

The girl simply brushed it off. Seconds passed….

Widening her eyes, Ruby quickly sat up.

'_Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Did… did Weiss just look at me and smile!?' _Ruby blushed._ 'No way, right…!? No, I'm probably still daydreaming! Yeah, that's right! Let's see, I'll just pinch myself and- nope, that definitely hurt… I'm awake….' _

Looking to where the white haired girl sat, Ruby blushed heavily.

'_So…. she smiled at me…?'_

Of course she did, you're cool!

Smiling throughout the whole period, the raven haired girl felt happy.

_**RING. **_

"Alright class, even though it's the first day of school, I'm assigning you book work for homework. Let's see...ah, Miss Rose, do you think we should do a lot in order to get everyone used to the material or start with just the minimum? Knowing yourself, I'm sure you can scurry through both nonetheless," he smiled.

"Uh," Ruby stalled. All eyes were currently on her. '_Ah, I hate it when this happens!' _

Looking to the far end of the group, she encountered the same light smile from a certain white haired girl. She could feel herself begin to blush.

"Um… I think we should do the minimum…?" she answered.

"Oh, care to tell me why?"

"Well," she began as she readjusted the backpack over her shoulder. "If you give students a numerous amount of homework on the first day of school, they will begin to see school as a hassle. And so when that happens, dropout rates start to skyrocket, leaving the school to have less students and high position jobs to be left alone and eventually destroyed due to the fact that people did or could not attend college," she finished. "But that's just my theory sir!" Ruby panicked.

The male shook his head from side to side with amusement. "Amazing, simply amazing Rose. Alright class, do only one through five for homework tonight!" the teacher announced. Everyone cheered and patted the girl as they began pouring out of the classroom.

Ruby stood still, waiting for all the others to leave. Looking at the line of students decrease, she saw that Weiss was smiling and coming her way.

'_She's coming towards me!?'_

"Come on 'Geeky Gecko,' it's P.E. time!" Nora shouted as she grabbed Ruby by her collar and began dragging her away.

"Wait! Nora!" Ruby cried. "Hold on!" she struggled as she tried to detach herself from the orange haired girl's grip. "And how do you even know my schedule!?"

"Hm?" Nora said as she looked behind. "Oh, I looked it up!" she simply replied.

"How!?" Ruby panicked.

"Uh, duh. On the webs!"

"What!?"

"Just kidding~" Nora smiled.

"Believe it or not Ruby," Ren began, "Nora here is actually extremely intelligent. However, it would be better if she used her intelligence to actually pass her classes with excellent grades."

"Aw Ren! School is just so boring! Like Mr. Jabbawockeez's class right now!" Nora whined. "Besides, the school only tells you to pass the class, not be an overachiever like Miss Nerdy Pants over here."

"His name was Mr. Junior, Nora…" Ren said.

"Hey, just because I get good grades does not mean I'm a nerd!" Ruby said, still struggling.

"Yeah, but when you've been getting nothing but difficult classes, taken college courses in middle school and received nothing but A's, you're pretty much a nerd," she giggled. "Oh, and you've got really nice SAT and ACT scores."

"You did look at my information!" Ruby accused.

"Whatta' talking about? Of course I did," Nora smiled.

Looking at the girl's grin, the raven haired slumped and let her drag her to the gym.

Placing the sulking raven haired girl on the benches, Nora, along with Ren, sat down next to her.

"Now that I realize it, are Pyrrha and Jaune still in the infirmary?" Ren wondered.

"They're probably smooching it up!" Nora teased as she puckered her lips. "We should have gone too Ren!"

"As much fun as that sounds, I'll have to decline your offer," Ren chuckled.

"Aw, you're no fun Ren, but, okay!" Nora smiled.

Ah…. couples all around me…..

Sighing, Ruby sat up.

'_I wonder if she was going to talk to me….'_

"Alright class, usually we dress out until a week later, but last period's freshmen pissed me off so we're going to do the same. Go use a loaner from the girl's and guy's locker room and dress out now! Put your clothes in your backpack and bring it to the gym with you!" the middle aged man commanded.

Sighing once more, Ruby got up.

"Let's go change!" Nora said as she pulled Ruby down the benches.

"Not again!" Ruby yelled.

Finally arriving and grabbing a loaner, Ruby and Nora went to an aisle to change.

Setting her backpack inside an open locker, Ruby began to take off her jacket and shirt. Lifting it up, Nora laughed.

"You still wear a sports bra?" she teased.

"Yeah?" Ruby answered.

"Dude, that's like, middle school. We're in high school now!" she informed.

"Technically I am still in middle school, but what's the deal with-" Ruby stopped after seeing who was behind the window in the locker rooms. She frowned.

"Woah, I get it, sorry for making fun of your underwear," Nora said.

"No, that isn't it…" Ruby quietly said.

"Hm?" Nora wondered. She went to where Ruby was glaring and made the same stare. Looking behind the window, Nora saw that there was a girl with her hair to the side, laughing along with the many other girls around her.

"Senior chick?" Nora asked.

"Yes but… there's more behind it…" Ruby glared. "She's my enemy…"

"Okay, what's going on? Are you still babbling about your nerd fantasies?"

"They're not nerd fantasies! They're super cool and awesome!" Ruby said.

"Maybe on planet geek…" Nora whispered.

"Yeah, well, I don't like her…" Ruby admitted.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because, she's going out with the girl I've liked for a long time…"

"Isn't that a little unreasonable to not like her…?" Nora questioned. "I mean, "it's you snooze, you lose," you know."

"That's not it, this is Cinder Fall we're talking about," Ruby said.

"Who?" Nora responded as she stuck her pinky in her nose.

"Cinder Fall, the supposed "Queen" of the school. And I dislike her because of her history. She's not suited for someone like Weiss…"

"Hey, Weiss! Isn't she that chick in our first period? Yeah, she is, I looked her up and wow, you have a crush on the head cheerleader? Pfft, good luck," Nora laughed.

"Hey!" Ruby said, sounding offended. "What are you talking about, if I could and she and Cinder weren't going out, I'd so ask her out."

"Yeah, then go home and eat ice cream cause' you got rejected," Nora added.

"What!? Why would I get rejected?! I'm cool!" Ruby argued.

"Yeah, and I wield a giant hammer and fight with huge mutated grizzly bears. Face it Ruby, cool people only go out with cool people," Nora finished as she closed her locker.

"But, I am cool…" Ruby whispered.

"Ah! Wait for me!" the raven haired girl said as she realized that she still needed to change her bottoms.

Quickly taking off her pants, she lost balance and accidentally hit the person besides her.

"Sorry about that!" both girls said at the same time.

'_Huh?'_ Ruby wondered. '_But I hit her...'_

"I'm so sorry I hit you!" the girl with brown, long hair said.

"Uh… no, it's my fault…" Ruby said slowly.

"No, I should have given you more space!" the girl continued on. Looking at the girl holding her bag tightly, Ruby saw that there were anime figures on her zipper.

"No way, you watch Sailor Sun?" Ruby asked, feeling a bit excited.

"Y-yes… why…? Do, you…?" the girl replied, blushing a bit.

"Yeah!" Ruby smiled. "It's a really good show, and it's really cool that someone else watches it!"

"R-really?" the girl asked, blushing even more.

"Yeah!" Ruby finalized.

Clutching her bag closer, the girl let out a faint smile.

"Thanks… and again, sorry about hitting you…" the girl said.

"No, it's really alright, it wasn't your fault," Ruby smiled. "Um…?"

"Velvet!" the girl quickly answered. "My name is Velvet," she blushed.

Feeling warmth on her cheeks, the raven haired girl shrugged it off. "Oh, my name is Ruby. It's nice to meet you…"

Wow you guys, this girl is pretty cute… but my feelings for Weiss are too strong so nothing more will happen. Well... I think so.

"Well, I'll see you later, um…" she blushed. "Ruby…"

"Yeah, see ya on the flip side!" Ruby smiled.

Feeling a nudge to her side, Ruby looked to see a winking Nora.

"Hey there Miss Nerdy Pants, I see you found someone else, and not bad either! I say go for it!" Nora encouraged.

"Wha-!?" Ruby blushed. "I can't do that!"

"Huh? Why not? Nerd plus nerd equals love and happiness right?" Nora said.

"For the last time, I'm not a nerd," Ruby sighed. "Anyways, let's get going already," the raven haired girl said as she closed her locker. "Hey can you put these clothes in your backpack, mine is a little torn..."

"Fineeee, just stick it in there somewhere," she said as she held out her backpack.

"Than-" Ruby stopped after seeing the mess within the orange haired girl's backpack. There was trash, papers, food everywhere. "You know what, I think I can make do with my backpack, but I thank you for your kindness though!" Ruby lied.

"I guess, but whateves," Nora said nonchalantly.

Walking back to the gym, Ruby looked to the corner of the room and saw the girl she made friends with, Velvet.

"Huh, so your lover has class with us?" Nora commented.

Blushing, Ruby narrowed her eyes at the orange haired girl. "She isn't anything but my friend!"

"I know, but you should really suggest going to her rather than setting your standards high with someone like Weiss."

"Alright class, huddle up," the male gym instructor commanded. "First thing about being in my class, my name is Mr. Ironwood. If I don't see you participating, you will receive a zero for the day. Any questions?" Mr. Ironwood asked. "Good, now, I need," he said as he scouted the crowd. "You and you to come to the front."

Going up, was none other than Cardin and one of his goons.

_'Dang it...'_ Ruby thought.

"Alright, so we're going to be playing dodge-ball today, you two," he instructed the boys, "pick your team."

Smirking, Cardin spoke, "I'll be glad to sir."

Standing still, Ruby saw everyone around her begin to disappear.

"Ah man, I either choose geek of queens or miss useless over there," Cardin whined.

"Useless?" Ruby whispered. Looking to her side, she saw a nervously fidgeting Velvet.

"Hmmm, I don't know Russel, who should I pick…?" Cardin taunted.

"I don't know man, both are complete losers…. I'd say go with useless, at least she looks kinda good," Russel laughed.

Pursing her lips, Ruby let go and smirked.

"You guys- no, boys, are troublesome, you know that?" she smirked.

"What was that?" Cardin warned.

"Heh," Ruby smiled, "I said you boys are pricks."

"You know what, we'll settle this out in the court," Cardin smiled, mischievous like.

"You got it," Ruby replied.

"Ruby… you don't have to…" Velvet said, concerned.

Turning to face the nervous girl, Ruby smiled. "Don't worry Velvet, I'll teach these guys not to mess with someone cool."

"Alright, separate to each side of the court and begin!" said Mr. Ironwood.

_'Let's see,'_ Ruby narrowed her eyes as she scanned her opponents. _'all I have to do is...'_

"Let's go!" yelled Mr. Ironwood.

At the sound of his voice, everyone rushed for a ball in the middle. Fortunately, Ruby was able to attain one.

Looking at the side of the opposite court, she made eye contact with narrowed eyes. Narrowed eyes that belonged to Cardin Winchester.

"Found you…" Ruby smirked.

Running up to where the boy was, Ruby quickly jumped and dodged a ball that was aimed to her feet.

Continuing her run, she saw that the Cardin was aiming his ball towards her face. Ruby couldn't help but smile.

As the flew to her face, Ruby leaned all the way back to where her hand reached the ground below her.

"What the-!?" Cardin said, alarmed at the girl's sudden movements.

"This is why you shouldn't mess with a hero!" Ruby announced as she brought herself back up.

Putting her arm all the way back, she applied all her force and quickly let go towards the boy's face.

"Out!" Mr. Ironwood yelled. "Hey kid, you're out!"

"Huh?" Ruby said.

"I said you're out!" the teacher shouted.

"But… how…?" Ruby questioned.

"Yay! I got Ruby out!" Nora yelled from across the court.

_'NORA!?'_

Sighing, Ruby dropped the ball and began to leave to the sidelines.

"Hey nerd," called a voice from behind.

Turning around, Ruby was immediately struck with a big, red ball to her face.

"You were supposed to catch that," the boy laughed.

"Ow…." Ruby groaned as she rubbed her cheek. Glaring at the smirking boy, Ruby was once more stricken from a ball to her privates.

Crouching and placing her hands on her laps, the girl mentally cried. '_I know it isn't supposed to hurt, but it really hurts!?'_

"You, why did you hit her!?" prosecuted Mr. Ironwood.

Laughing, Russel shook his shoulders, "Sorry coach, the ball just slipped out of my fingers."

"Are… are you okay?" asked a voice in front of the "crying" raven haired girl.

Nodding her head, Ruby stood up. "Yeah… I'm fine…. just feeling a little roughed up… that's all…"

Looking in front of her, Ruby noticed that it was Velvet. She smiled.

"R-Ruby! Your mouth! It's bleeding!" Velvet panicked.

So that's why it tasted metallic in my mouth….

"Oh…" Ruby answered.

"Is everything alright here?" said a voice from behind the two. Ruby widened her eyes; she knew that voice, and she hated it.

Turning around with hatred in her stare, she was face to face with Cinder Fall.

"Everything's fine," Ruby replied with a glare.

"Oh? From the looks of it, you look pretty beaten up freshmen," she laughed as she ruffled Ruby's hair. The raven haired girl immediately smacked her hand away.

Smirking, Cinder turned to the fidgeting brown haired girl. "Do you mind if you inform the teacher that their student is bleeding."

"U-um…" Velvet stuttered.

"Please?" Cinder cooed as she rubbed Velvet's cheek.

Looking into the senior's eyes, Velvet ran off.

"Don't touch her," Ruby warned.

"Why?" Cinder smiled. "Afraid I'll take her away just like Weiss?"

Ruby widened her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Did you think I didn't know about your little crush on Weiss?" Cinder chuckled.

Ruby could feel her blood begin to boil. Cinder smirked and leaned in closer to her ear.

"You should see her when we're alone... When we kiss. So sexy, and she tastes great too," Cinder whispered.

"Okay! I informed Mr. Ironwood!" Velvet called out as she ran back to the two. Cinder moved back and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, love," she grinned. "Well my work as the T.A. here is done, see you both later," she said as she walked past the girls.

Smirking, she whispered to Ruby, "She'd never go out with a loser like you."

Pushing her tongue against her bottom teeth, Ruby could feel her adrenaline pumping.

"Ruby…?" Velvet asked.

"I'm cool…." Ruby quietly said.

"H-huh?" Velvet wondered.

"I'M COOL!" Ruby yelled.

Jumping from her sudden outburst, Velvet held her hands to her chest.

That's right! Cinder can, excuse my French, suck it! Now I'm definitely pumped! There's no way I'm letting her win!

Suddenly, a ball hit the boasting girl on the back of the head.

"Ruby!" Velvet panicked.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Ruby!" Nora yelled.

"Ouch…" Ruby muttered as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright class, go and change. Nutrition's about to start!" Mr. Ironwood informed.

Trudging back to the lockers, Ruby was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Heyya there nerd!" Nora saluted.

"For the love of… I give up," Ruby sighed.

"So, I saw you were talking to anime girl for most of the period," she smiled mischievously, "Did you get her number?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Blushing immensely, Ruby narrowed her eyes at Nora.

"No!" the raven haired girl blushed.

"Huh? But I threw that ball to your head so that you guys could get closer…" Nora whined.

"How was giving me brain damage going to make us closer!?"

"No, you see, she was supposed to grab your head and lay it on her lap, and if you're lucky, chest," Nora winked. Ruby's blush grew heavier.

"What is your deal!?"

"Dude, I don't swing that way, but if I did, I would so want to lay on her chest. Have you seen it?" Nora asked.

"Gah, what is wrong with you…" Ruby muttered.

"Hm, I'm just trying to save you from a heartbreak," Nora said as she walked over to a locker and began to change.

"Heartbreak…?" Ruby repeated.

As both girls finished changing, Ruby turned to her side to be faced with her new friend, Velvet.

"I- I guess I'll see you around?" Velvet nervously asked.

"Y-yeah," Ruby replied. She smiled, "Definitely."

Smiling as well, Velvet exited the locker room.

"Hm, maybe Ruby Nerd Rose does have some moves," Nora teased.

Grinning, Ruby closed the locker.

"Remember this Nora, Ruby Rose is going to be big in this school. And you're going to be friends with the coolest person known to teenagers," Ruby smirked.

"Hmmm, if you say so," Nora replied. "Now come on! Let's go get pancakes!"

"Oh, go on ahead. I have to clean my glasses and readjust my retainer, but I'll catch up."

"Okay "Miss Cool," I'll see you in a bit," Nora smirked.

"Yeah I gue- Hey! You so meant my coolness in a different meaning!" Ruby yelled.

"Of course," the orange haired girl said, "That's just who you are," she smiled.

Watching the girl begin to skip off with her boyfriend, Ruby smiled and shook her head.

Can't believe someone cool like me made friends with such strange people…

But, it feels pretty good knowing that I have friends…

As Ruby was about to leave, another girl with black, wavy hair walked past her.

'_It's spectacles… huh, didn't know she had this class...'_

Looking down, Ruby panicked. '_Oh no! My retainer is filled with saliva!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it! :D Next chapter will definitely include school delinquent: Yang Xiao Long! Well, I'm sure it will... so if you want to *slips twenty dollars on the desk* you know, fav, follow or review, *looks around* you could, but that's definitely your choice of course! *moves twenty dollars closer*... Hasta luego! :D<strong>

**Also... don't worry on why freshmen are taking Pre-Calc... it's possible... my friend finished Calculus in her sophomore year... yeaup.**

**Loaners= Borrowed P.E. clothes**

**Oh, and you're probably wondering why the heck Nora and Ruby used lockers despite not having a locker... well, I'm not sure about other girls, but at times, I'll use a vacant locker to place my clothes in for the moment as I get ready, then pick them up and put them in my backpack P:**


	3. Encounters

**Yo! I'm super duper late. This was supposed to be updated on Saturday, but your dumbo of an author forgot that she had the SATs that day. Meh, either way, she knows she failed. Ah... this is why you should study. Anyways, I am here to present a long chapter for Superluv! Woot! And guess what, after this, I shall be resuming Love at First Drool and It Takes Two to Know Two! Finally, after months of avoidance, I'm finally going back to write them! Ah! I'm a terrible author, aren't I? Well, enough about me, I just have to thank you guys so much for supporting this fic once more with your encouraging and kind reviews, your favs and follows. Thank you :) I truly appreciate them :) Makes me feel all happy and shtuff :3 surprise kitty face! Anyways x3 I hope you like this chapter, if not, I totes understand, and well, happy readings! :D**

**I do not own any of the references included or RWBY. Just have team RWBY in my basement, tis all :P Don't worry, I'm taking good care of them... ;)**

**Warning: this chapter may contain Weiss as a nice and cute person. You have been warned...**

**Oh WAIT, HOLD UP, grab the wall, ji- stop it Hollow, stop it... anyways, I thought that it would only be fair if I responded to the guests and other fan fictioners, cause' you know what? You guys so deserve it :) so...**

**kusaki1910: **Don't worry x) I won't ever drop a fic. If anything, I'll just be super late in updating since I gotta lot of things and homework going on right now. College applications and such... but I'm glad you're liking the fic so far :)

**CouqueExtra:** Oh my goodness gracious, no, trust me... your review did not bore me whatsoever. :) I'm glad you're liking everyone's positions in the story, Ruby's nerdiness (if that's a word) and the style of writing. Truth be told, I was actually a little hesitant to upload a story that was so different from my usual style of writing. Glad you're liking Velvet and her bond with our favorite little nerd #teamNERDS Again, thank you fellow friend for being cool and for such a positive review :) Keep on being awesome!

**Thankful citizen:** *blushes* I am in no way in the same league or better than Shakespeare x) but I still thank you for the compliment :) And I'll be writing LAFD next, so don't worry x) And no, YOU'RE awesome ;)

**TheDEBinciCODE:** I know we talked before, but I still think you deserve this shout out :) I super duper appreciate for sticking around my lame fics x) I thank you for thinking I'm the least bit creative and I hope you'll like the next update for It Takes Two to Know Two when I release it :)

**Alrighty you guys, ready for some more delusions from our favorite raven haired girl (soon to be redhead)? Okay, Starto! See you guys, that's Spanish for start, yeah, I know my stuff. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Encounters<p>

Wiping her glasses with her sleeve, Ruby dragged the cloth across a fracture on one of the lenses. Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, she eyed the crack. Shaking her head from side to side, she smirked. The fracture on the lens looked cool of course. I mean, how didn't it? It practically looked like a scar!

Okay, maybe not a scar… but surely a sign of courage; like a lion or a tiger! Like if she was in some sort of fight! Yeah! And she was up against ten, huge, muscular people and she defeated them all with her awesome, strong powers, saving the world from the dangers that surrounded it! Ah… Dang it, I'm drooling!

Hey guys, Ruby here once again. Anyways, I'm currently heading over to the cafeteria to join everybody else for nutrition. I'm sure Nora will hound me to get pancakes before being able to sit down…

But other than that, I wonder if I'll be able to see her…. ah man, thinking about this kind of junk does make me pretty nervous and kinda sweaty…. but if anything, there's just one problem: Cinder.

How the heck am I going to be able to talk to Weiss if that leech is always by her side. I mean, I know I have all this coolness within me, but that enough won't be able to get rid of that hindrance.

Ah man, this is gonna be hard to decipher-

"Hey nerd!" called out a voice from the distance. "Over here!"

Looking in front of her, Ruby saw an orange haired girl standing on the cafeteria bench as she waved her hand wildly from side to side.

"Nora, get down," Ren said as he turned the page of the novel he was reading.

'_I'm not a nerd!' _

"Nora, can you keep your voice down," Ruby said as she closed in on the group.

"Nuh uh uh! Not until you get your fillings of pancakes can you sit down!" Nora instructed.

There it is….

"Alright, alright," Ruby waved off. "I'll be right back…"

Heading over to the lunch line, Ruby slumped her shoulders and sighed.

'_You know, for the first day of high school and only having experienced two periods, this day sure has been exhausting….'_

"Next," called the lunch lady. Snapping out of her thoughts, Ruby drew forward.

"Name and number," the woman with a hairnet said. Looking at her, Ruby jumped a little. She had grey locks that looked as if they could have originated from a mop, some stubble on her upper lip and chin as well as a huge, brown mole trying to impersonate a Monroe mole.

Smirking as she got rid of her thoughts, the raven haired girl spoke, "It's Ruby Rose."

Widening her eyes, the woman behind the counter dropped the ladle and gaped at her.

"M-miss Rose, it is an honor to be in your presence!" the grey haired woman said as she bowed.

Chuckling, Ruby spoke, "Please, no need to be so courteous ma'am."

"But it is an honor miss! Please, take as many pancakes as you want!" the woman said as continued her bowing.

Smirking, Ruby picked the woman's head up by her chin. "Thank you ma'am, I appreciate the gesture," she said as she winked.

The woman swooned to the floor.

"Hey, I said name and number!" the grey haired woman with a mole said. Ruby jumped from her delusions.

"Um, Ruby Rose and 146793," the girl meekly said.

"What'll it be Rose?" the woman said in a disgusted manner.

"Um, I'll have the pancakes please," Ruby requested.

"We're all out of them."

"Oh," Ruby said in surprise. "Then what else is there?"

"Nothing, we're all out," she finalized.

Ah… Then why did she…?

"Oh, okay-"

"One muffin miss," said a voice from behind, etched in a snark like tone.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Miss Fall," the lunch lady laughed.

'_Miss…. Fall…?'_ the raven haired girl's eye twitched.

"Sorry about that, I was with my girlfriend, you know how handsy they can be," the other teen chuckled.

'_Keep calm Rose…. keep calm…. just remember… you're cool….'_

"Don't get too touchy now kids," the lunch lady joked.

"Don't worry, all we did was-"

"Um, excuse me," Ruby interrupted, still not looking behind her, "I thought you said… you didn't have anything left-"

"Can you not see that I'm having a conversation with another person. What is wrong with the youth now a days being really rude," the woman scolded.

Keep calm…. keep calm….

"It's alright Misses G, she's just a freshmen, so it's understandable," the voice taunted as she stepped forward.

Looking into the amber eyes that she despised so much, Ruby clenched her fists and lowered her head.

"Anyways, I'm kind of in a hurry Misses G, so if it's alright, can I get that muffin?" Cinder asked as she kept her gaze and smirk at Ruby. The raven haired girl kept looking at the floor below her.

"Right, right, sorry about that," the old woman laughed, "Here you go and good luck in your next game."

Picking up the muffin and taking a bite out of it, Cinder looked at the silent girl. "Delicious as always Misses G, and yeah, thanks for the support," she snickered as she began walking away.

"Ah, such a good child… unlike some people can be…" the lunch lady whispered as she left the counter.

Ruby stood still. This was so unfair…. just everything about Cinder Fall…. IS SO UNFAIR!

'_Gah! And I was pretty hungry too!'_ Ruby whined. She stopped her shuffling, '_Man…. I just hate…. how she mentions Weiss like that….'_ Slumping her shoulders, a dark aura began to surround the girl.

"Um… Ruby…?" said a voice from behind.

Perking up, the raven haired girl turned around to be met with long, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey there Velvet," Ruby smiled. The other girl slightly blushed in response.

"U-um, I kinda saw what happened… and I was wondering if you wanted… my apple…" she shyly said.

Looking at the plump, red fruit the girl was holding, Ruby grinned.

"Heh, thanks Velvet," she said.

Watching the raven haired girl as she bit into the apple happily, the brown haired girl smiled widely.

Shoow good….

"Hey," Ruby started as she swallowed a chunk. Velvet slightly jumped in surprise, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with my friends and I, that is, if you want to."

'_This is good… Velvet is part of the cool people since she watches the great kinds of anime; it's only natural for cool people to hang out with cool people...'_

"You really want me to come and hang out with you guys…?" Velvet asked.

Hm?

"Yeah…? Unless you have other people to go to-"

"No I don't!" the brown haired girl bursted out.

Shocked at her sudden outburst, Ruby stared at the now blushing girl.

"I-I-I m-mean, no, I don't… and I'd be really happy to join you guys…" she blushed. Ruby could feel her own cheeks begin to warm up.

I'm not kidding you guys. When I said that she was cute, she's really cute…

"Well then," Ruby smiled, "Let's meet them before the bell rings," she chuckled.

As her eyes widened as subtle blush sat on her cheeks, Velvet looked at the raven haired girl's bright smile. She grinned widely herself.

Walking up to the table, Nora stopped Ruby as she held her hand out.

"Nuh uh uh! Where are your pancakes miss!" the orange haired girl scolded.

Sighing, Ruby rolled her eyes. "They didn't have any."

"What? But I clearly saw your senior friend get something to eat…"

Clenching her fists, Ruby could feel her blood begin to boil. "She. Isn't. My. Friend," the raven haired girl spoke with anger connected to her tone.

"Right, right, right, sorry about that," Nora shrugged. "But hey! I see you went and asked anime girl out, didn't you? You dirty dog!"

Both Ruby and Velvet blushed heavily.

"N-Nora!" Ruby slightly shouted. "No! For the last time, we're only friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, give it some time for it to settle in. Next thing you know, you'll have your first date, first kiss and then first," she wiggled her eyebrows towards the girls, "time," she smirked.

As Ruby was about to protest, the raven haired boy next to Nora spoke. "Nora, I think that's enough."

Thank you so much Re-

"Besides, from what you told us, Ruby here is aiming for the school cheerleader, is she not?"

SHE TOLD THEM!?

"Nora, you told him!?" Ruby panicked.

"No," the orange haired girl simply said as she shoved another piece of pancake down her throat, "I told everyone on Tweeter," she said as she held up her phone.

WHAT….

Rushing up to the cafeteria table, Ruby looked at the post the orange haired girl had made.

'School's Nerdy Mcgee Ruby Rose has a crush on super popular cheerleader, Weiss Schnee. #impossible #goodluckgirl #you'regonnaneedit #wherearemypancakes #showmethecarfax'

Gaping at the text in front of her, Ruby looked at the amount of favorites and re-tweets.

There were more than a thousand...

Oh god... It's okay... It's okay... Just keep your fluids inside your stomach... Don't puke...

"Oh hey, got another re-tweet, nice," Nora said as she felt a vibration from her phone. Looking closely at who exactly was following the orange haired girl, Ruby's heart dropped.

Weiss was there... She was part of Nora's friends... I'm so doomed...

"Oh god... I'm not feeling too good..." Ruby announced, her face drained of any color.

"Nora, I think you took it too far this time..." Jaune said from the far end of the table as an ice bag laid on his head while Pyrrha patted his back.

"Hm? Whatta' mean? I just gave Ruby here a little push," she smiled.

"A little push...? You practically outed me to the whole school, telling them that I have a crush on a girl who's already going out with someone!" Ruby panicked.

"Relax, this is pretty much a way to get her attention, right?" Nora smiled deviously. "Just think of it like that one television show with the two girls becoming lesbians so that they can be popular."

Now that she thought about it, Ruby pondered on the idea.

"Wait, no, it's still not right," Ruby said, "Having her know from social media is cowardly..." She could feel the adrenaline within her. "Besides, television and reality are two very separate things!"

I'm already popular anyways….

"Hey, maybe she didn't see it," Nora added. Feeling another light vibration, the girl looked at her notifications. "Hey, Weiss favorited the post, right on," she smiled.

Stone. All Ruby could feel was herself turning into stone.

"U-um, excuse me…" Velvet whispered. All of the four teens: Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha turned to look at the shy girl. She began to blush even deeper. "I think that Ruby should be the one to confess herself to Weiss…."

Nora narrowed her eyes at the girl, making her fidget more as a result. "Hmmm…. I get it now…"

"H-huh?" Velvet answered.

"You…" Nora said suspiciously, "You…. were…. the first ten people to favorite the post! You must be Velvet Scarlatina!"

Eh….?

"You liked the post!?" Ruby panicked.

Fidgeting, Velvet blushed. "Y-yeah, sorry about that… but if it's okay with all of you, I actually want to see where this whole love blooms…. but I totally understand if you don't want me near!" she blushed heavily.

"Of course! We got a new member!" Nora celebrated as she climbed the table. "Har har!"

"Har har…." everyone lazily said.

"Come on Ruby! Join us!" Nora said as she pumped her fist into the air. "Har har!"

Ruby kept looking blankly into space. Why wouldn't she? The whole school pretty much knows that she's crushing on Weiss Schnee, who is currently dating her arch nemesis and school jock, Cinder Fall.

"No Miss Nerdy, move your hand more higher!" Nora scolded. "Here, I'll help you out," she said as she climbed down the table. Going next to the silent and still raven haired girl, she raised her hand forcefully along with hers. "Har har!"

Har….har….?

Turning her gaze slightly to the left, Ruby's whole body stiffened. Looking at her as she smiled, was Weiss Schnee.

'_She's looking at me…. right…?'_ Ruby could feel herself beginning to warm up. Watching on as the white haired girl got up from the benches, Ruby's eyes widened.

She was heading over to where she was at. Weiss Schnee, was actually making her way to where the raven haired girl was standing. Of course! Why wouldn't she? You're freaking cool! Popular!

Feeling herself become sweaty, Ruby slightly clenched her fists. The white haired girl continued to sport her small smile as she went towards her.

Maybe she does remember me! Maybe she does-

_**RING. **_

"Whelp, better get going if you wanna make it to the next period Miss Nerd!" Nora practically yelled as she began dragging the raven haired girl.

'_WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!' _

"Wait Nora!" Ruby struggled. She turned her head to look at the whistling girl, "Nora look! She was finally going to come talk to me!"

"Hm?" Nora said as she looked back, "Whatta' talking about? Look for yourself. She was just going to the trashcan."

"Huh?" Ruby said, sounding as if she was about to lose all hope. Looking back towards the cafeteria, Ruby realized that the orange haired girl was right. She wasn't heading to her…

Looking at the tiles below her once more, she continued to let the hyperactive girl drag her.

"Ah, don't get too down Ruby! At least we have Digital Photo to get us all happy and stuff! Right Ren?!"

"Right…" the boy said as he continued reading.

Ah man… it's cool… I still have my intelligence and good looks with me…. yeah… YEAH.

"HURRY UP JAUNE, PYRRHA! YOU CAN KISS LATER!" Nora shouted.

"N-Nora!" Jaune blushed. At his side, the redhead blushed heavily as well.

"She's right…" Pyrrha whispered. Her boyfriend could feel his whole face burn with embarrassment along with a tint of excitement.

"Hey bunny girl!" Nora called out.

"B-bunny girl?" Velvet questioned. The orange haired girl pointed to her hair.

'_Oh… my hair clip...'_ Velvet thought as she touched the said object.

"Come on. We all got class together!" she smiled.

"H-huh? But I have mathematics next…" the brown haired girl responded.

"Not anymore you don't," Nora grinned even wider as she held out her phone.

"What a minute… Why do we keep having the same classes together!?" Ruby asked, feeling as if she knew the answer already.

"Coincidence," Nora smiled.

"Yeah…" Ruby muttered under her breathe.

"Now come on Ruby's girlfriend! Onward to Digital Photography!" the orange haired girl saluted.

"Again, she's not my girlfriend!" Ruby protested.

As the group of teens were walking towards their next period, a girl from afar watched, specifically towards a certain raven haired girl.

"Ruby…? Is that really… you?"

xxx

Walking up the stairs was pretty tough, especially when you have a maniac orange haired girl dragging you as your bottom hit every single step. Anyways, to be honest, I kinda… wanna go home….

No... I can't think like that, not again, because I'm-!

"Ren! What classroom was it again!?" Nora asked deranged like.

"Room 208," the boy responded.

"Oh look! There it is!" she announced to the group. "Alright, let's go meet our new teacher!"

Here we go again…

Dragging her across the floor, Nora dropped the raven haired girl on the desk's seat.

"Now stay!"

'_Don't worry… I'm not going anywhere….'_ Ruby thought.

Sitting down next to her was the shy brown haired girl.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here…" she meekly said.

Looking at her, Ruby couldn't help but crack a smile.

"No, it's cool," she grinned.

"Thanks…" Velvet quietly said. "And…."

"Hm?" Ruby lifted both brows up.

"I hope your love for Weiss pulls through!" she announced throughout the whole class. All eyes were on the two.

Ah….. Ruby could feel herself turn into stone once more.

"What's all this talk about love?" said a voice from the door. Coming in was a tall male with two side burns that reached to his chin.

"Oh nothing, just Ruby crushing on Weiss Schnee, that's all sir," Nora nonchalantly said.

"Nora!?" Ruby shouted.

The male chuckled softly, "Ah youth, you and your wild fantasies…" he smiled.

"Tell me about it," Nora casually said.

Wait… did the teacher just… make fun of my crush for Weiss!? And whose side are you on Nora!?

"Alright class," the male began, "My name is Mr. Tukson and welcome to Digital Photography!"

The whole class stood silent.

"Rough crowd I see… uh," he said as he began searching throughout the group of teens. "You, glasses with delusional dreams!"

"Huh?" Ruby said. _'Hey! I take offense to that!' _"Um, yes sir...?"

"Tell us, why did you join digital photography?" he asked.

_'Crud... Um maybe because it was a requirement?'_ the raven haired girl thought.

Feeling the locks over her forehead begin to turn damp, Ruby swallowed her saliva. _'Here goes nothing.' _

"In order to capture the emotions of my surroundings….?" she said, feeling unsure.

"To what Rose…?" the teacher spoke in a low voice.

'_Shoot! I must have said the wrong thing!'_

"Um, I said, in order to grasp the beauty that is around me…?" she answered once more.

"You…." the teacher began.

_'What now….?'_

"Are not so delusional as I thought!" Mr. Tukson shouted as a grand smile was expressed.

Hey!

"Yeah, when she's not thinking about her little crush, she's actually pretty intelligent," Nora said.

"Nora!" Ruby shouted.

"This day is finally getting better!" the male teacher said, "First and second period were complete morons, taking digital photography because it was a requirement…" he muttered.

Well, seeing how I'm pretty smart, no, I'm extremely smart, what am I talking about? I mean, I am two years younger than I should be. Who wouldn't be considered intelligent?

"And here I thought you were going to be a total yahoo."

'_Wha-?! Why!?'_

"Really?" Nora questioned. "I mean she already has the nerd get up so I just assumed everyone thought of her as one, huh, perspectives are fun."

The raven haired girl slumped in her chair.

Really…. Is today 'Pick On Ruby' day? Did I miss the memo? First Weiss then that stup- I mean parasite Cinder… and now, this…. Which I have no idea why is happening seeing how I'm really cool.

"Anyways, in this class, you'll be learning about…"

As the teacher kept on speaking, the raven haired girl looked out the window and admired the scenery. _'You know, for a pretty bad day and stuff, it's actually really… beautiful outside.'_

Admiring the buildings, trees, shrubs, everything was just so-

"Ruby!" yelled a voice from within the classroom, alarming the raven haired girl altogether.

Snapping her head towards the distressed voice, Ruby was faced with a worried looking Velvet.

"What's wrong!" the glasses wearing girl said.

"O-outside! Look!" the brown haired girl said as she pointed towards the classroom windows.

Quickly turning her gaze at the said direction, the raven haired girl gasped. Outside the window, a small dog was being attacked by a group of vicious boys. Boys being part of Cardin's group.

"Tch!" Ruby snarled. Getting up from her seat quickly, she rushed towards the open window and jumped out.

Landing on her two feet, she clenched her fists and looked sternly at the group of troublesome boys.

"Hey!" Ruby called out in a voice that deemed as menacing.

"Huh!?" Turning around, the leader of the group, Cardin Winchester, smirked at the girl. "What the hell do you want? Get lost loser!"

Grinning a smile that could be classified as maniacal, Ruby narrowed her eyes at the brown haired football player. "You wish."

"Heh," Cardin laughed. "Now I can pound your face in," he said as he cracked his knuckles.

Ruby adjusted her legs in a wide stance; she leaned a little forward as her two fists were raised in a fighter posture. "Bring it," she smirked.

Clenching his teeth, Cardin parted his arms. "Surround her!" he told his group of goons.

Standing in the middle of a square, Ruby scoffed. "That's all? Gonna take more than the four of you to stop me."

"You little bitch," the brown haired leader spat. "I'll show you why nerds like you need to learn their place!"

As he rushed towards the still and smiling raven haired girl, the other three boys ran towards her as well.

"Man, this is gonna be a piece of cake," Ruby chuckled.

"Take this you freakin' nerd!" Cardin yelled as he raised his fist, aiming for the girl's head.

Grinning, Ruby lowered her head quickly.

"Wha-!?" Cardin said, alarmed at the sudden gesture. The boy clutched his stomach after a hard jab was delivered. Falling to his knees, he watched as his lackeys fought against the girl.

'_Fools,'_ Ruby smirked. Hearing a grunt behind her as the wind hit against her cheek, the raven haired girl quickly moved back, dodging a punch that was from a boy with a mo-hawk.

_'Sorry about that,'_ Ruby smiled. Grabbing a hold of his hand, she brought her elbow up and pulled him towards it. Knocking him to the ground, the raven haired girl cartwheeled backwards.

Jumping a little as she landed on her two feet, she looked at the pack of angry boys and smirked as she raised her hand up.

Signalling to move forward, all of the boys rushed to the raven haired girl.

"Heh, give me a break, as a matter of fact. Don't," Ruby muttered. As they all ran to her, Ruby closed her eyes and felt the power within her begin to release. Feeling the sensation run through her veins, she exhaled and brought her hands to her side.

Opening her eyes, she narrowed them at the group of boys. Slowly, she muttered the words to herself. "Ka…"

"Get ready for a pounding Rose!" Cardin shouted.

"Me…" Ruby whispered.

"Cut the shit, you geek!" the boy continued.

"Ha…."

"I said CUT THE SHIT!" he yelled.

"Me…."

"AHHH!" the boys all shouted in unison.

The raven haired girl applied all her force and pressure into her hands, and looked viciously at the group, "HAAAA-"

"Hey Ruby, are you okay?" asked a voice besides the said girl.

_'Huh?'_ the raven haired thought, feeling subtle drool at the corner of her mouth. Looking over, she was faced with her brown haired friend, Velvet.

"Oh, what's up Velvet?" the raven haired girl smiled. Velvet blushed.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were okay…. I mean, you were saying these weird chants under your breathe, and I was a little worried if something was wrong…" she shied away. "I was thinking maybe we sorta pushed you hard enough…"

Looking at the sullen girl, Ruby couldn't help but smile. Worrying for nothing….

"No, I was just daydreaming a bit," she smiled. "Nothing unusual." '_Wonder what happened to that dog… hope it's okay...'_

"Was it your nerd fantasies again?" Nora interrupted.

"They are not nerd fantasies, they're really cool and awesome experiences!" Ruby argued.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways," the orange haired brushed aside as she looked at the classroom clock, "You pretty much missed the whole class period having your little hero dreams."

Woah, what!?

"What?!" the glasses wearing girl said.

"Yeah, fourth period starts in like, five minutes," Nora included as she looked at her nails.

"Ah man… I have no idea what we did today…" Ruby muttered, saddened. '_I'm losing it… my grades can't start slipping now… I'm Ruby Rose… the most intelligent intellectual in the world…. what's going on with me…?'_

Feeling something touch her shoulder, Ruby looked up. "Relax Nerdy Mcgee, you didn't miss anything important today," the orange haired girl winked as she stuck out her tongue.

She's right… The raven haired girl could feel a faint smile form on her face. _'At least I can count on her to-'_

"So what kind of wet dream was it this time?" Nora asked.

Nope, still can't fully trust her…

_**RING. **_

"Oh, there's the bell!" the orange haired girl announced for no apparent reason, seeing how it's obvious that the action clearly happened before she could ever tell us. I mean, not to be mean or anything, but it's pretty obvious that the bell rang when I can feel the vibrations hit against my ears. Sorry… rambling again.

"Well Nora…" Ruby sighed. "What do we have next?"

"Hm? Oh, we don't have the next class together," the orange haired girl said.

"What? I thought you made it to where we all have the same class…" Ruby said, feeling confused.

"I already told ya, it was all a coincidence," Nora smiled. "Besides, you have Physics next, ain't no way in hell I'm getting into that class…." she muttered the last part to herself.

"I heard that!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, well… have fun in your next class!" she grinned widely. "Tch. PYRRHA, JAUNE STOP SUCKING EACH OTHER'S FACES AND LET'S GO!" she yelled to the back of the classroom.

"N-Nora, stop doing that!" Jaune blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, now come on, we have cooking next and the pancakes ain't going to make themselves!"

"Nora, we aren't going to be making anything today…" Ren added.

Jumping and latching onto her boyfriend's arm, the orange haired girl smiled. "Aw Ren, maybe the teacher will have a change of heart!"

"Yeah… I highly doubt that," the raven haired boy said.

Turning towards the fidgeting brown haired girl, Nora smiled mischievously. "Come on bunny girl, can't hang around your girlfriend the whole day!"

"G-g-g-i-rl-friend!" Velvet blushed heavily.

"Nora, please stop referring Velvet as bunny girl and my girlfriend, we're just friend-"

"Yeah yeah, the feeling is mutual, well see you later!" she said as she quickly began walking away as she dragged everybody else.

How in the heck does she have all that strength-... you know what, I'm not even going to worry about that.

"Ah!" the raven haired girl gasped. "Wait, where exactly is my next class!?" Quickly turning to the direction where the group of teens left, she was met with an empty hallway.

"Dang it…" Ruby whispered. "Where exactly is my next class…?"

Feeling a vibration in her back pocket, the raven haired girl took out her phone.

"Don't be shy nerd, ask people and make friends! Or become a pimp and hit on everybody! ^_^"

"Nora…. no… just, no…." Ruby whispered. Feeling another vibration from within her hand, she looked down once more.

"JK, you're a nerd, you can't be a pimp, silly me!"

Kinda hurt… kinda hurt… but it's fine, because I know I'm cool! Wait…. how did she get my phone nu- Ruby, this is Nora we're talking about here…

Feeling yet another buzz from her phone, she looked down.

"Hey did you know Shakespeare liked pancakes?"

"I'm just going to turn off my phone now…." Ruby said.

Putting the device away, she looked around for somebody. Anybody that would give her assistance.

"Ah man…. there's no one…" Just as she was about to call it quits and wander the halls aimlessly, a girl came out of the classroom. A girl with somewhat the same wear she had and wavy, raven hair as well. Along with everything else, she was wearing huge, round glasses.

'_Spectacles?'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly went up to the girl.

"U-um, excuse me?" Ruby called out. Suddenly tensing up, the taller raven haired girl turned around.

"Yes?" she quietly said.

"Um, I was wondering if you knew where the Physics classroom is? Or some sort of clue, I mean you're also a freshmen here so I wouldn't expect you to know as we-"

The quiet girl turned around and continued walking. "Come, I'm heading there myself," she said to the rambling raven haired girl. Ruby stood still, watching as the girl in front of her kept walking. Shaking her head from side to side, she quickly walked her way to the girl.

xxx

Going up the stairs, Ruby looked to her side. Staring at the quiet girl next to her, she narrowed her eyes.

You know, I'm a little curious to see how she looks without those huge glasses; they're kinda covering almost her whole face….

"Is there something I can help you with?" the girl said, alarming Ruby.

"N-no, nothing at all, um…?"

"Blake," she simply said.

"Oh, well, hello Blak-"

"We're here," she said as she entered a classroom.

"Oh, okay…" Ruby quietly said. '_Well, she's… nice?' _

Upon entering the classroom, the raven haired girl saw that the whole classroom was already filled with many students.

Ah man, there's nothing better than a bunch of strangers staring at you when you enter a classroom. No, wait! They probably know of my awesomeness already. Or... Nora's post...

Looking around for an open desk, she stopped after spotting one in the back of the classroom. Right next to the girl that showed her the way here…

Quickly going to the desk, she put her backpack down and looked over to her neighbor.

"Hey once again… heh," Ruby nervously said. '_Something about her is… intimidating?'_

Giving the shorter girl a slight nod, she continued to take out her materials.

This period was going to be fun… sarcasm. Just learned that all the cool kids use that word: sarcasm. Yeah, I'm one of them.

"Hello class, my name is not important, if you look up at the board, you'll see it there. Anyways, let's get straight into the rules I have for this classroom. They're aren't any. Unless you piss me off."

'_Woah, this is guy is going a little too fast!'_ Ruby thought. '_What's his…?'_ Looking at the board, she squinted her eyes. '_Mr… Oobleck?'_

"Yes, did someone say my name?" the green haired teacher called out.

_'He can read minds…?!'_ Ruby panicked. _'When you think about it… it's kind of like a super power… what if he was some sort of real hero-'_

"Class, due to the large amount of caffeine I just took, I'm going to the hospital, so I will leave you here with your substitute, Mr. Port," the teacher said as he laid in a stretcher.

_'What the!?'_ Ruby thought as she watched the paramedics take her green haired teacher away. _'What about… learning physics...'_

"Okay class, just think of this as a study hall," the substitute with a big, hairy mustache said. At least it wasn't as big as the lunch lady's… pfft, good one Rose.

Leaning on her arm, the raven haired girl looked at her quiet neighbor.

'_She's reading a book….'_

Sighing, she laid her head in between her arms.

'_I could study my vocabulary… but, I don't really feel like it right now…. I just can't stop thinking about her…. ARGHHHH!'_ she mentally screamed as she rubbed her head wildly. Everyone looked at her strangely.

Almost slamming her head onto the desk, her eyes strayed to the window again. Slowly, she began to close them.

xxx

It was an integrated classroom; various grades sat together with one another. A sudden encounter.

Sitting in a desk, behind the classroom, so quiet. Looking forward to the board, not looking down to see the hurtful things written on your desk. It's going to be okay, because mom said you were cool.

"Alright class, today we'll be pairing up with a partner to do a project. So please go pair up now," the teacher said.

Hearing everyone begin to socialize happily with one another, you're still in the back; in the dark.

'_No one's going to pick me...'_ you think to yourself. You're twiddling your thumbs as you continue to hear the footsteps, but you become suspicious, because these footsteps sound as if they're coming towards you.

Moving your gaze up to a pair of feet, you look to see that it was one of the older kids, it was the popular child from the classroom, Weiss Schnee.

"Hello," she smiled. You can't speak, you're still shocked that someone came to talk to you.

"H-hello…" you say quietly as you lower your head.

"Hi, my name is Weiss Schnee, and you're Ruby Rose, correct?" she asked, a smile still adorned on her face.

'_She knows my name…?'_

"Yes…" you continue to say quietly.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to pair up with me?" she asked once more.

Your eyes slightly widen. Someone actually wants to work with you. Looking up to the white haired girl, you feel a sudden strike in your chest.

Her smile; it was pretty and bright. Brighter than the classroom lights, brighter than the sun.

But this seems a little too unreal.

"Why…?" you ask, curious as to what her answer was going to be.

"Well…" she smiled nervously. "To be honest, I kind of wanted to be friends for a while now. Is that a little strange to admit?"

You continue to look at her mouth; to the source of her sudden words. '_Is this really happening…?'_

You can feel the corners of your mouth begin to rise. This feeling, it isn't cold, it isn't lonely.

"No…" you quietly say. Smiling widely, you can feel warmth begin to rise. "No, I don't think it's strange at all…"

She looks surprised at your sudden, happy expression. She smiled as well.

"Weiss."

xxx

"Hey, you! Child, awake!" boomed a voice in front of the sleeping raven haired girl.

"Huh…?" Ruby sounded as she got up from within her arms. '_Gosh darn it… was I asleep?' _

"Child, it's time for lunch now," the substitute informed. "Now hurry and scurry if you want to get some food!"

"Yeah… thank you sir," Ruby said as she stood up. Grabbing her backpack, she went out the door and to the cafeteria.

xxx

Walking dazed like through the halls as she followed the noises from the cafeteria, she scratched her head.

Man… I always have that dream now a days… I mean nothing wrong with it, but it always makes me feel sort of squeamish, nervous. And a squeamish Ruby Rose is not a cool Ruby Rose- ah man, my glasses are fogging up.

Stopping, she took off her rectangular glasses and dragged her sleeve across them. However, her ears twitched at the sound of rough voices.

'_What was that…?'_ Ruby thought. Quickly putting on her glasses, she tip toed to the edge of the wall and stuck her head out. She gasped at the sight. Surrounded by a group of boys as her back was against the wall was-

Spectacles! I mean, Blake!

"Cough up the money nerd," one of the boys said.

'_Looks like the guys from the football team...'_ Ruby observed.

"I already gave it up earlier to one of your friends," Blake spoke monotonously.

"Nah, I know you're hiding more money from us, so," the boy smirked as he closed in. "Why don't you just cooperate and help us poor boys pay for lunch," he said as he touched her hair.

Ruby gaped at the scene. '_Go, go help her! She needs your help legs! But I can't move!' _

"Or would you like to pay us in a different manner," he kept on smirking.

'_Come on Ruby, she needs your help! She needs a hero!'_ Clenching her fists tightly, she stepped out. "Hey!" she yelled, feeling completely nervous and sweaty.

"Hm?" the group of boys looked at the nervous raven haired girl put her fists up in the air.

"I-if y-you do-don't stop bullying her, I-I-I'll-"

"You'll what? Nerd," the leader of the boys laughed.

"I-I'll, I'll teach you not to mess with a cool person!" Ruby yelled.

"Pfft, what a wannabe," the boys laughed. "Listen nerd," the boy began.

'_Keep your fists up Rose, they're bound to get afraid of the Mighty Rose!'_

"Why don't you take your sorry ass out of here and-" the boy suddenly stopped.

'_Huh?'_ Ruby thought. '_Is it finally working…?'_

Seeing the terrified expressions on their faces, Ruby smiled. '_I knew my technique would work!'_

"So… yeah! Leave the girl alo-..." Ruby stopped after a big shadow walked past by her.

"M-m-miss Xiao Long! Long time n-no see!" the leader nervously said as he bowed deeply. "Eepp!" he squealed as a handful of fist lifted him up from the ground.

Ruby stood still; feeling the terror of this tall blonde with an over-sized black trench-coat.

"W-w-wait Miss Xiao Long! I was just about to collect this nerd's money and give it to you-" the boy was sent flying to the other side of the hallway as the blonde had just delivered a vicious punch.

Looking back to the other boys, the menacing blonde cracked her knuckles. "Anybody else want the same?" she asked with a cold glare. "Now, go get me my money, but this time, you better pay up from your pockets. Got it!" she shouted.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the group of football players said as they ran away. Ruby could feel her heart thump rapidly with fear.

Feeling as if her heart skipped a beat with terror, the blonde looked at her.

Spitting slightly to the side, the blonde began to walk forward. As she did, she bumped into the quiet raven haired girl. "Watch where you're standing," she growled. Blake stood silent.

Ruby could feel it; her end, her doom, a punch to her face. '_I-It's okay… I can still put up a fight! Well, maybe...'_

Standing in a pathetic fighting stance, Ruby closed her eyes tightly; however, nothing came. Just the slight gust of wind surging through her hair as the blonde walked past her.

Quickly looking back, she watched as the tall, blonde delinquent walked away.

"What was…" she shook her head rapidly, "Blake!" she said as she rushed over to the still girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright," she quietly said as she picked up her backpack from the ground. "Thank you for trying to help."

"Yeah, well, I guess…" Ruby said, feeling disappointed. '_If I even did help...'_

"Wait, the least I can do is give you some money to get lunch. I mean, I heard that your money was taken earlier and stuff…" Ruby said as she dug into her wallet.

"No need," Blake responded as she continued to move forward. "I have some already."

"Wha-? But I thought those guys took it from-"

"No, I lied," she simply said.

"Oh.. okay… um, see ya later?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

As the short raven haired girl watched as the quiet girl walked away, she slumped her shoulders.

'_This whole school is insane...'_ Ruby thought. Suddenly remembering that she turned off her phone, she dug into her back pocket and turned it on.

Widening her eyes, she looked at the numerous messages that she had received.

I have about one hundred messages you guys… something tells me I have a feeling it's a certain crazy, orange haired girl…

Opening the messaging tool, she pursed her lips and nodded. '_Yup, I knew it...'_

Looking at the first message, she sighed.

"Hey, message back nerd!"

"Nerdy Mcnerd…"

"NERDDDD"

Ruby closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"I'll be sure to delete those later…" she muttered.

But for now, I think I'll go be cool and hang out with my friends.

xxx

Walking down the silent hallway, a girl with black, wavy hair stopped.

"You didn't have to make such a scene," she said.

"Yeah but, that's just how I roll, kitten," said another voice. "Just make sure to walk with another person next time, they don't target those who travel in packs."

"Hm, I'll think about it," Blake smiled faintly. "Plus, I found someone who's a little interesting."

"Huh?" the voice said, sounding irritated. "Who is this person?"

The raven haired girl chuckled. "No need to get jealous, she just seems like she could bring some excitement into this dull school."

"Hm, was it that one chick who was scared out of her shit when she saw me?" the voice laughed.

"Yes," Blake smiled. "Now come on, you must be hungry after that angry rampage," she chuckled again, "We can go out to eat."

"Heh, you know me so well Blakey. Alright, we can get your favorite, tuna subs."

Clutching her books closer to her chest, she smiled widely behind the huge glasses.

"You big softy..."

"Meet you at the parking lot, 'kay?" the rough voice asked.

"Okay... Yang."

xxx

Walking into the full cafeteria, Ruby began to search for her wallet once more. _'Could have sworn I had that thing on me...'_ Searching through her pockets, she didn't realize where she was going. _'Aha!'_ Finally finding her wallet, she bumped into someone in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-" she stopped after being faced with the person she had wanted to since this morning, Weiss Schnee. "Sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so up for delinquent Yang x bookwormnerdy Blake! Anyone? Anyone!? :D Now ask yourself this, how did Blake get her money back? ;D No, no, not by doing that, but- ah, I'll let you figure that out. Um, hope this chapter wasn't boring or anything... um, cliffhanger there in the end. Ah, this fic is gonna get hectic. I can feel it in my soul... in my mind... in my stomach... I'm gonna go get something to eat, so... if you wanna, you know... you don't have to, but it'll be much appreciated, review, fav, or follow, you can... You know, whenever I do that, I feel like such a creeper, I have no idea why... it's like, "Hey kids, I'll give you this piece of candy if you get in my van." Totally not gonna do that, pfft... *closes van door* x) Well, I'll see you guys later, I'll try my best to update LAFD quickly (keyword try, lord knows that story is about 10,000 words a chapter...) Um, I will be updating another story as well, but don't worry about that one. Just a smut chapter for that one, tis all ^_^/ Hasta luego! :D #wherearemypancakes**

**P.S. Misses G is not Ms. Goodwitch x) **


	4. Butterflies and True Friends

**Hey! This is a little late! Sorry about that! Was having a pretty shitty day(s) this past week, and well, I just didn't feel like doing anything at all except watch YouTube and laze around. But first things first, I'm the realest, jkjk x) I would like to thank those who support this fic by reviewing, favoriting or following. (I shall be commenting back to those, but at the end of this chapter!) ****Thank you guys so much for your encouragement and support, I really appreciate it :) Welp, I packed some good White Rose moments in here as well as some feels moments and well, I hope you enjoy! :D Happy Readings!**

**I do not own RWBY, any merchandise mentioned, any references mentioned or the song at the end. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Butterflies and True Friends<p>

The raven haired girl bumped into something else as her wallet dropped to the ground, "Oh my gosh I'm so-" Ruby looked up to be faced with someone she had wanted to for such a long time.

Looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, Ruby blushed. "Sorry…"

The white haired girl in front of her smiled. '_Man… she has such a cute smile….' _

"It's alright," Weiss grinned. Her brows furrowed. "Um, your glasses are…"

'_Crud!'_ Ruby cursed as she took off her spectacles and dragged the sleeve of her sweater on the lens.

"Sorry about that, heh," Ruby nervously laughed. "They fog up like that whenever I get nerv-"

Woah there Rose! Stop yourself!

"Whenever, you know… heh," Ruby laughed nervously. "You know…." she awkwardly repeated.

How is she supposed to know, you idiot! She doesn't wear glasses!

Looking at the somewhat blushing raven haired girl, the white haired girl smiled.

"Hey, this is going to seem like a very stupid and insensitive question, but-"

'_Oh trust me, anything you say would never be stupid...' _

"Is that really you… Ruby?" Weiss hesitantly asked. Looking up at the heiress surprised, Ruby grinned faintly.

She does remember me….

"I'm sorry if it's such an obvious question, but when I look at you," Weiss said as she eyed the raven haired girl up and down, "You changed so much."

Looking at the white haired girl, Ruby looked at her blue eyes once more. Talk Rose! Talk!

"Uh, um, well," the raven haired girl nervously started. "Yeah, this summer was just, woah! You know, heh…" Ruby slightly grinned. Really Ruby… Woah? What the heck is that supposed to mean!?

Weiss giggled. '_I made her laugh!'_

"Well you certainly have changed a lot, in fact," she said as she drew closer to Ruby. The younger girl could feel her cheeks begin to warm up. Weiss held her hand to the raven haired girl's forehead, "I think we're the same height now," she smiled.

Oh my god, I think if I were to die right now, I don't think I would give a flying donkey butt if I did…

"Um Ruby?" Weiss questioned the somewhat drooling girl. Wake up, she's talking to you!

"U-um, yeah! I guess we are the same height now," Ruby nervously smiled.

"Yes," Weiss grinned.

Man… if I had a dollar for every time my heart skipped when she smiled… I would seriously be a millionaire right now…

"And I see you cut your hair too," the white haired girl smiled as she touched one of Ruby's locks. The raven haired girl blushed slightly. Is this what it means to get to third base...!? Wait, what does that even mean anyway?

"Y-yeah, my old hair was getting in the way of my job and stuff," Ruby stuttered as she looked away. I think if I were to look at her eyes, I would most likely act even idiotic than how I am right now.

"You work?" the white haired girl asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Ruby said louder than she was supposed to, making her look like a fool. "I mean, yeah, heh, I um, work at my grandfather's housing service. And as a delivery girl at this Chinese place…"

Great, you practically told her your unnecessary life story, why not just go write a book and meet Oprah while you're at it!

"Wow, that's…" Weiss began, feeling surprised. "Amazing."

Ruby blushed. "Well, yeah, I guess," she nervously laughed. "But um, it's not amazing compared to what you-"

"Weiss! Babe!" a voice called from afar. Ruby knew this annoying, obnoxious, inconsiderate, selfish!- Alright Rose…

Weiss turned around and grinned as she furrowed her brows. 'Wait,' she mouthed. Ruby looked past her shoulder to see the senior give her a look of anger. Ruby smirked and stuck out her tongue.

Cinder arose from the table as her hands smacked the table below her.

Ruby began to see the students around her begin to get up as they all glared at her. She smirked.

"You made your last mistake, you fucking nerd," Cinder growled as she began making her way to the raven haired girl.

"C-Cinder, what's going on!" Weiss said, feeling scared. Ruby placed her hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, Weiss was meet with Ruby's confident, relaxed smile.

"Hey, it'd be a good idea if you stood behind me," she smiled. Weiss could feel her chest tighten; she nodded slowly as she complied to the raven haired girl's wishes.

"You're about to get your ass kicked Rose, you should know never to mess with my girl," Cinder threatened as she closed in.

"She isn't yours to begin with," Ruby smirked. "She was never yours."

"You little know it all nerd," Cinder snarled. She quickly snapped her head to her side. "You!" she pointed at a group of others, "get her!"

As they nodded, they quickly ran toward the girl.

"Man, these people will never learn…" Ruby muttered under her breathe. "Hey Weiss," she smiled.

"Y-yes?" the heiress responded nervously.

"You might wanna be careful, these guys don't play around," the raven haired girl winked. Weiss blushed. "Oh yeah," the girl began. She reached for her glasses and took them off as she slid her hair back, "If you don't mind, could you maybe hold these?"

Weiss blushed as she was mesmerized by the girl's gray, shining eyes. "Yes…" she quietly said.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, and you might want to duck," the raven haired girl smiled.

"Huh?" Weiss questioned. Grabbing the heiress by the waist, both girls fell to the ground.

"Well, that was," Ruby began, "fun?" she smiled. The white haired girl continued to sport her blush as she looked at the younger girl's smile.

"You little bitch!" Cinder yelled as she charged towards Ruby.

"Guess this is where we part ways," Ruby said as she stood up, "but hopefully not for long," she grinned.

Weiss stood silent, something about the raven haired girl's smile made her heart race.

"Better keep your eyes on the enemy, geek!" Cinder yelled as she raised her fist in the air.

'_Typical bully...'_ Ruby internally sighed. Dropping to the floor, Ruby dodged the senior's punch. Quickly getting up, she grabbed the senior from behind and stepped on her calve. The older girl fell to the ground as Ruby held her arm behind her and pressed her face to the ground.

"Had enough?" Ruby smirked.

"You li- gah!" the senior shrieked in pain. "You'll never get away with this…" she growled.

Ruby smiled and leaned down, "I just did."

"Um, well, Ruby, I have to get back know," Weiss interrupted Ruby's daydreaming. "My girlfriend's calling me," she smiled nervously.

Ruby's eyes widened.

Wow…. that actually hurt a lot more than those dodge-balls in P.E…..

"Oh yeah! I totally get you! Heh!" Ruby quickly said. She forced a smile upon her face. "I mean,I don't have a girlfriend or anything! But um, okay, I'm just going to stop talking now…"

Weiss giggled. "Hey, if it isn't too much, could I maybe, if you have a phone, get your number? Oh gosh, that was pretty weird wasn't it?" she faintly grinned. Ruby blushed.

Seconds passed before I could speak due to my idiocy…

"Um no, not at all!" Ruby quickly said; Weiss looked at her confused, "I um, I mean about the acting weird part! Not about the number part! You can totally have my number!"

'_Great… now I sound really desperate...' _

The white haired girl chuckled once more. "You're still cute," she smiled.

I swear, someone call the paramedics right now…

Trying to retain her blush from taking over and conquering her face, Ruby smiled. "Heh, well, um, it's my job! Heh…"

What is? Acting stupid?

"Well, then," Weiss giggled. "You must make a lot of money," she grinned.

Welp, there goes my heart. Goodbye cruel world, for I, intelligent Ruby Rose has descended to the other world.

"Well um…" Ruby nervously answered as she also chuckled nervously. Because guess who's super nervous at the moment…. yup. "Oh, right! The number! Um, just let me get out my phone and-" as the raven haired girl dug into her pockets, all the things within them: house keys, school ID, change, and phone fell to the ground.

"Biscuit…" Ruby muttered as she crouched to get all of her things.

Upon reaching for her keys, another hand intercepted with hers. Looking up, she blushed as her gaze landed on another pair of eyes.

"Sorry about that," the white haired girl smiled nervously. Wait… was… she blushing….

"Babe, come on!" Cinder called from afar.

"Um, if you want, you can just add your number on my phone," Weiss grinned as she took out her JPhone. "Here," she said as she handed it to the dazed looking raven haired girl.

"Um, yeah, just, my first time using one of these, heh, my grandfather was always the old fashioned one and so, he gave me a flip phone," Ruby nervously said. So, I wonder when my book publishing debut will be? What time should I meet Oprah?

Weiss smiled, again, her perfect… sweet…. cute smile… "It's alright, I understand," she chuckled. "My father was the same."

"Um, well, here you go," Ruby said as she gave back the touch phone. But as I did you guys… I swear to you that she smiled… and it wasn't a smile like she was happy… but she was happy…. if that makes sense….

"Well, I'll text you as soon as I can and we can hang out like old times," Weiss grinned.

"Y-yeah! I'd like that," Ruby smiled.

"Well, um, I guess, I'll see you later?" the heiress smiled.

"Yeah, definitely! Unless, you have fifth period English with Ms. Goodwitch, heh," Ruby nervously grinned.

"Actually," Weiss said as she took out a piece of paper from her bag. "I actually have fifth period English with Goodwitch."

'_Eh….' _

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you there?" Ruby smiled uneasy like.

"I guess I will," the white haired girl said as she smiled and turned around.

"Cool," Ruby tried to say cool like. Key word, tried…. "I also, have to go with my fri-" she looked over to the table she usually went to and saw a certain orange haired girl putting chopsticks in her nose. "I just, um, I have to go too."

The girl just giggled in response. "See you around Ruby," she smiled and waved goodbye.

"Yeah… see ya…" the raven haired girl said as she waved as well. Watching as the white haired girl went with the senior (A.K.A. the enemy), the younger girl could feel her smile begin to drop. "Later…"

"Ruby! Look!" called out a very familiar voice from afar. The raven haired girl looked over to see Nora smiling widely with chopsticks still lodged into her nose. "I'm a walrus!"

'_Right… my friends...' _

Sighing, she began to walk over to the table. However, as she did so, she was immediately pushed to the side.

"Um excuse me?" said a voice infused with a lot of attitude. "Can't you see that I'm walking here?"

And can't you see that you practically almost pushed me down?

"Oh, um, sorry about tha-"

"Damn right you're sorry, these shoes cost about four hundred," the voice responded back, with double the attitude.

"Look, I said I was-" upon turning around, Ruby was met with three much older upperclassmen. One of them (the one with the attitude) had orange hair and a fedora on.

Okay, first off, fedora's are not cool.

The other had short, green hair and dark skin while the male next to her had gray hair and a very scary glare.

"Let's just go Roman, this nerd isn't worth our time," the girl with green hair said annoyed like.

'_Hey! Who're you calling a nerd, you… you…! Greeny! Nice one Ruby.'_

"You're right, Cinder would kill me if we arrive late because of this," he looked at Ruby up and down and made a face of disgust, "piece of trash who's too blind to even dress herself up," the orange haired boy said as they all began walking away.

Hey bub! I'll have you know that I'm wearing the latest fashion trends right now! At least I don't wear a stupid fedora! And Cinder…. really… you know what, that explains a lot. Cinder's a, excuse my language, swine, and so were those guys.

Walking back to the table, Ruby placed her ripped backpack on the table and sat down.

Looking at the orange haired girl in front of her, the raven haired girl sighed.

"I'll get lunch later Nora…" she sighed.

"You better," the girl warned. "You know it's bad if you skip out lunch right?"

'_Hm…? Does she…. care about my healt-'_

"Especially when they're still serving pancakes during lunch."

'_Of course not...' _

"Yeah, yeah, but," the glasses wearing girl said as she looked out into the distance. "Who're they?" she asked as she pointed to the trio of upperclassmen she had encountered earlier.

"Oh, that's just Cinder's "Army of Skanks," Nora nonchalantly said as she tried to stick the chopsticks up her nose again.

"Army of… what?" Ruby asked, feeling confused.

"Army of Skanks," Nora repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you, but what the iceberg did you mean by "skanks?" the raven haired girl asked once more.

"Oh my god, Miss Ruby Rose, coolest person in this world doesn't even know what 'skank' means, pfft," the orange haired girl laughed. Ruby blushed slightly.

"I really don't get why you're laughing!" Ruby blushed. "It's common sense that I won't be able to process some lingo."

"Yeah, you know who else can't process lingo?" Nora laughed. "Old people."

Ruby froze. Old people…..

"That's not true!" Ruby argued. "Anyways, who are they?"

"They're Cinder's groupies, except they don't participate in fucking each-"

"Okay, Nora, I think that's enough language…" Ruby interrupted.

'_For a "cool" person, you sure don't curse...' _Nora thought.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if they all do that, but rumor has it that Cinder might have gone out with some other girl before Weiss," Nora informed.

"Who?" Ruby eagerly asked.

"Woah there, I don't necessarily know her name… but she was a senior too… oh well, the world may never know," the orange haired girl said in a somewhat deep voice.

'_Cinder…. isn't seeing that girl too while being with Weiss…. is she….?'_

"But if you ask others, maybe they can help you out," Nora said.

"No thanks, just, tell me who those other guys are," Ruby asked again.

"Alright, alright, keep your panties in place," Nora waved off, to which Ruby blushed. "Let's start with the school's diva, Roman Torchwick."

The orange haired prick…?

"He's pretty much your typical diva: dresses nice, has the biggest attitude in this school, and is Cinder's advisor," Nora pointed out. "There's rumors that he even organized the runway awards for Vicky's Secret."

'_Vicky's Secret….?' _

"Okay, and?" Ruby questioned.

"What do you mean "And?" He's pretty much the real deal when it comes to being this term that you like to call yourself "cool."

"Whatever, just go on," Ruby said.

"Finally going to realize that your coolness is just a figment of your imagination?" Nora joked.

"Wha-!? No! Just go on!" Ruby slightly shouted.

"Alright, well, the one next to him," Nora said as she pointed over to the group. "That girl with dark skin and green hair is also part of Cinder's faction-"

"Okay, hold on, why and what is this faction and why does it have to belong that, wretched swine," Ruby growled.

"Oh, Ruby has claws, I see," Nora laughed. The raven haired girl blushed.

"Nora, just get on with it!" another voice from the table spoke. Everyone looked over to the blond boy of the group.

"What… it's getting interesting…" Jaune blushed.

"Okay…" the orange haired girl said suspiciously. "Well that girl is known as Emerald Sustrai."

"Emerald…?" Ruby repeated. "That's an exotic… name."

"Well Ruby isn't necessarily the only diamond in the jewel box, if you catch my drift."

Yeah but, at least Ruby is a common name!

"Anyways, she's a junior here and I heard she is very fierce."

"Fierce how…?" Ruby asked.

"Fierce like she pretty much chews everyone out and makes a huge scene in front of everyone, pretty much making them seem like a total fool. But then again, that's pretty much everyone in the Cinder Faction, but she just does it in a more… harsher way."

"Oh… well…"

At least I know on who I shouldn't bump into next time…

"Who is that other dude?" Ruby questioned. You know… the one that looks really terrifying….

"Oh, that's just Mercury Black, another junior and as you can tell," Nora said as they all looked toward the gray haired boy's direction, "he looks pretty intimidating. But I heard he's just your typical douche-bag and plays around way too much."

"Wow…. you know, you kinda know a lot of these people for being a freshmen here…" Ruby cautiously said.

"Coincidence," the orange haired girl smiled.

"Right…" Ruby sighed. "Well, still, I don't see why they're cool-" a sudden vibration in her pocket stopped her from finishing her sentence.

Taking out her phone, she opened it to find herself blushing a second later. You guys…. I got a message from Weiss…

'_Hey it's Weiss, I couldn't help but notice that you were looking over here. I guess I just wanted to say hey. :)'_

I'm going to dial 911 just in case…..

Looking over to where all the jocks hung out, Ruby was immediately drawn to the smile a certain white haired girl. The heiress waved over to her. Ruby blushed.

Wave back you idiot!

Ruby quickly followed the same maneuver until she saw the arm around the heiress' waist. Her smile slowly began to leave. Her phone vibrated again.

'_I can't wait for fifth period :)'_

Ruby looked at the text surprised, but smiled faintly.

'_Yeah, I can't wait either :)'_

Looking back at the smiling heiress, her smile diminished once more after a certain senior began to kiss her cheek.

That…. makes me….. feel….

'_Sorry about that, she can get a little rough. But I am looking forward to fifth period :)' _Weiss texted back.

Yeah, it's okay Rose…. you're still cool dude!

'_Yeah, I just hope it won't be too boring x)' _

Yeah… I know cool slang like making happy faces. I'm just that fly.

'_I doubt it'd be boring if you're there :)'_

Putting her phone to her lap, Ruby looked at the text over and over again. '_Is… this really happening right now….' _She quickly went back to typing.

'_Yeah, well, let's just hope I don't destroy those hopes lol.'_

Wait… was that even a "laugh out loud" moment…..

Feeling another vibration, the raven haired girl looked down.

'_I just feel like it's going to be fun, like old times :) Who knows, if the teacher finishes early, maybe we can catch up :)'_

Man…. if you guys could see me…. I would so look uncool right now….

'_Well, I'd be pretty happy if we could catch up-'_

"Whatta' doing?" a voice teased from beside.

Quickly moving the phone to her side, Ruby hide the screen of the device.

"Y-you know, just, checking the time, heh…" Ruby nervously smiled.

"Hmm?" Nora smiled mischievous like. She looked over to the group of jocks sitting away from them, specifically toward a certain white haired girl holding a phone.

"What kind of person smiles while checking the time?" Nora 'innocently' asked.

"Um, well, you know, the kind who can't wait to get to class to learn?" Ruby replied. Nice one…. use a cool excuse like that Ruby Rose….

"Oh? Are you sure it's not because a certain cheerleader is involved?" Nora teased.

Ruby could feel her cheeks slightly warm up. "W-wha? No way, definitely not, no sir."

"Then can I see the phone for the time?" Nora smirked.

Think Rose, think! If I deny her the service, then she'll most likely tease me for the whole day, if I comply, then she's going to find out that I'm texting Weiss! Hey…. I'm texting Weiss! Right on!

"Um, sure," Ruby uneasy grinned. Pressing a button, she was sure was the sending button, Ruby pressed the home screen button a second later. "Here you go, in the corner is the time," she smiled.

"Right…" Nora suspiciously eyed the girl. "Here you go, thanks," she smiled.

Phew….

Opening up the message after feeling a vibration, I realized that I made a terrible mistake.

_'Um, I might not have understood what you typed, is it an acronym for something?'_

Oh no…. I typed…_ 'Well, I'd be pretty happy if we could catch up shdbesmb'_

What the heck is shdbesmb!? Quick! Make something up!

'_It means-' _It um, it means…. '_suddenly, her defining, deep blue eyes shocked my being.'_

I CAN'T PUT THAT!

The raven haired girl quickly pressed the backspace button. She sighed.

'_Sorry about that, it was a little typo, I meant to put "spectacularly"' _Yeah, that sounds good.

'_Oh, well, I'm sure it'll be spectacular in every way :)'_

Man… my heart won't stop beating fast…

'_Yeah, I'm sure it will :)'_

"Ruby Rose, you are texting Weiss Schnee, aren't you?" Nora teased.

The raven haired girl quickly hid her phone. "N-no!"

"Oh my god, you dirty little doggy you!" she said louder. Ruby looked around to see that many were now watching them.

"Nora, can you keep it down…" Ruby quietly said.

"Tell me Ruby," the orange haired girl said as she slid her arm around Ruby's neck. "How far have you two gone?"

Ruby kept looking around her. The stares, the attention, normally I would be okay with looking cool… but this one…. feels different… like…. before….

"Nora, can you just tone it down for one second…." Ruby quietly scolded. "People are going to look at us weird…"

The orange haired girl slightly widened her eyes; a certain raven haired boy looked from the corner of his eye.

The raven haired girl didn't catch it, but Nora's wide smile began to disappear.

"So?" the girl said in a more serious voice. Ruby quickly looked back at the orange haired girl. "So what if they look at me weirdly? I don't care."

"No, I was just-"

**RING.**

"Come on you guys, let's get to class," Nora quietly said as she arose from the bench.

"No, Nora, I wasn't trying to be mean or any-"

"Ren, let's go," Nora said as she quickly fled the scene with her boyfriend in her arm.

"Wait, I swear I wasn't…" the girl had left the room before Ruby could finish her sentence. "I swear I wasn't trying to be mean…."

"Don't worry Ruby," Jaune said from behind as he patted the girl on her back. "Nora's just, a little sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"Sensitive? I thought she would have to face this kind of stuff all the time since she's loud and stuff…" Ruby said.

"Well, she does, but, I don't know, Nora's strange like that," Jaune said. "I guess it has to do with who says it to her…?"

"Jaune, Ruby, we have to go if we want to make it to class," Pyrrha informed.

"Yeah… let me just- hey, where's Velvet?" the raven haired girl asked as she looked around.

"Now that you mention it… she must have left earlier when you arrived…" Pyrrha answered. "She must be in class already."

"Yeah, cool…." Ruby said saddened. So much for having fun in English….

Walking into the somewhat full classroom with Jaune and Pyrrha by her side, Ruby looked throughout the place to see a pouting Nora in the front, a reading Ren by her side, and a sad looking Velvet behind.

'_Why does it feel like…. this is all my fault….'_

As she continued to look, Ruby looked to the middle of the desks to see a smiling Weiss looking at her.

It's Weiss… but… I still feel pretty bad about earlier….

Walking to the back of the classroom, Ruby immediately fell to the ground as the things inside of her backpack landed everywhere.

"Watch where you're going nerd," laughed a familiar boy voice. Laughter of others were also hear throughout the classroom. Ruby shook her head, her vision was a little blurry.

'_That stupid idiot knocked off my glasses….' _

Quickly moving her hands all over the floor, Ruby suddenly felt a warm touch on her hand. Blushing, she knew exactly who came to her rescue.

"Your glasses are right here," said the delicate voice, "but they're a little broken…"

"Oh, that's alright," Ruby smiled uneasily. Grabbing the pair of spectacles, Ruby put them on to see that there were fractures on both lenses.

Great…. no, no, it's alright.

"It's fine, I always thought broken glasses suited me… heh," Ruby "smiled."

Weiss bit the inward of her bottom lip. "Ruby, are you sure you're fine…?"

The raven haired girl felt something inside of her drop. Or maybe it was more of a rip…

"Yeah, I'm definitely fine, haha," Ruby laughed. "Just accidentally fell down, you know how I can get pretty clumsy."

"Okay…" Weiss said with some worry etched in her tone. "Come on, let's just get you up before the teacher shows up."

"Yeah, good idea," Ruby continued smiling. A pair of lilac eyes and amber eyes stared from the corner.

"So that's her huh?" quietly said a rough like voice. "The real her."

"Yes… she's just a child at heart."

Sitting down next to the heiress, Ruby began dusting herself from the fall she just took.

"Alright class, settle down and be quiet," said a somewhat strict voice from the door. Walking in was a woman with blonde hair and lime green eyes.

"Hello students, my name is Ms. Goodwitch and I teach freshman Honors English if that wasn't obvious already," the woman informed.

'_I don't get it...'_ Ruby thought as she looked at the desk below her. '_Why…. why… can't I dream like before….?'_

"Alright, class, today we'll indulge right into Macbe-"

To be honest you guys…. I sort of don't want to be here….

As she continued to look at the desk under her arms, a sudden crumbled up piece of paper landed near her arm.

'_Hm?'_

Unraveling the ball, Ruby immediately looked over to her side to see a grinning Weiss.

'_Hey, are you really okay?' _the sheet said.

No, I'm not okay, I really feel like I want to go home… but I can't tell her that…. I have to look cool….

The raven haired girl nodded her head as another "smile" was plastered on her face.

After that, I pretty much just stared at the board in front of me for the whole class period… no superhero visions, no staring at Weiss, no catching up…

**RING. **

Quickly getting up from her desk, Ruby looked forward to see if she could catch up with Nora and apologize. But to no avail, the orange haired girl was already gone.

Ah man…. I really messed up, didn't I…

"Hey Ruby," a voice said from the side. Looking to the direction, Ruby blushed slightly.

"Hey Weiss," she nervously said.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," the heiress informed as she grabbed her forearm.

"Yeah, unless you have History with Mr. Port, then I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"Yeah well," the white haired girl said as she stared at the floor beneath her. "Hey…" she quietly said.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied.

"Were you telling me the truth when you said you were okay…" Weiss said.

Huh…

"Uh, yeah, definitely!" Ruby smiled widely. "You see," the raven haired girl said as she pressed on the corners of her mouth, "I'm really happy!"

The heiress giggled in response.

"Hey, Weiss!" yelled a familiar obnoxious voice, also belonging to a boy named Cardin. "Cinder's waiting for you outside!"

"Oh, I guess this is see you later?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, guess it is," Ruby grinned widely. Must… keep…. smile up….

Watching as the white haired girl walked out of the classroom, Ruby looked all around her to find the place empty.

Yeah… just… happy…

Looking at the teacher typing on her computer, the raven haired girl began to walk up to her.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where Mr. Port's classroom is?"

Walking out of the classroom with a school map, Ruby saw that her next class period was just a corner away. As she was about to follow the path from the school map, she suddenly stopped after spotting a certain obsessed anime girl from afar.

'_It's Velvet!' _Just as she was about to run toward the brown haired girl, Ruby suddenly stopped.

Wait… wasn't she sad… or mad with me…. but… why…?

Watching as the girl kept walking away, the raven haired girl looked back at the map and turned around.

_'Well, if I take the route around, I'll be able to make it in ti-'_ Ruby stopped completely: her walking, her speech, and her breathing.

Hearing shuffles and sounds that were familiar to the girl, Ruby could feel her heart begin to sink into herself. If that was even possible…

Standing still as she "kept looking at the map," Ruby could hear one familiar name after a muffled laugh: Cinder.

I think…. I should go the other way….

Turning around once more, Ruby slowly began to walk over to her sixth period class. Away from the heartbreak that was set up for her on the other side of the hall.

"M-Cinder!" scolded an irritated voice. Pulling the senior away, Weiss began to walk away angrily.

"What, babe?" the senior chuckled as she leaned against the wall. "It was just a little I miss you kiss," she smirked. The white haired girl kept walking away.

"Well," the senior smiled as she gripped an object in her hand. "At least I got what I needed," she said as she eyed the contact on the heiress' phone: 'Ruby.'

Walking into her sixth period class, everyone who was already seated could not see the raven haired girl's expression under her bangs.

Why even bother…. no…. I have to be thinking positive…. yes…. positive….

"Nerd is late? Impossible!" mocked a voice from the back. Looking up through her disheveled like hair, Ruby saw that it was Cardin's lackey, Russel something.

'_It's fine Ruby… this isn't the first time.'_

As she continued to walk toward a vacant seat to the back, Ruby looked around and saw that her fellow fri- well I guess ex- friends, were sitting in the middle. Just as she was about to smile and wave, she stopped herself. Something tells me I don't have the right to…

Sitting down at the back, Ruby was unfortunate to find out that she was close to the bully. Feeling the little pellets of eraser get thrown to her back, her desk, and her head, the raven haired girl sat quietly. It's fine. This isn't new.

Feeling a sudden vibration in her pocket, Ruby took out her phone. Her eyes widened when she saw who the message came from: Weiss.

'_Hey, I still want to catch up with you, meet me out in the parking lot after school :)'_

She still… wants to talk to me…?

Quickly texting back 'okay,' Ruby continued to stare at the blank wall in front of her. You know, despite me being a cool person… today has been pretty bland… and well, not fun.

Watching the minutes go by on the clock, in which you shouldn't do or else it feels like an eternity, Ruby finally got up from within her seat and tried to chase down a certain orange haired girl.

"Nora! Wait-"

Quickly, the orange haired girl turned back and looked into the raven haired girl's eyes.

"Why? People will think you're weird right?" Nora quietly said. She turned around and continued to walk away.

Ruby watched on. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the girl looked to see that it was a certain raven haired boy.

"Don't mind her Ruby, it's just something personal she has with that word," Ren faintly smiled.

"But- yeah… I guess…" Ruby sadly said.

"She'll revert back to her usual self after a bit, don't worry," he said as he continued to walk forward.

As she watched him advance as well, Ruby saw that a certain brown haired girl walked by too.

"Velv-" she stopped herself once more.

Maybe… starting high school too early was a mistake….

xxx

"Come on, I'll take you home," Cinder said as she grabbed Weiss by the waist. "Let's just go already."

"Cinder, you know how I get with too much physical display of affection," Weiss said as she tried to unlatch herself.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked in a more serious tone. "You were always fine with me doing this. Or is it because that little nerd transferred here."

Weiss stopped her movements.

"No, Ruby has nothing to do with this, so leave her out," Weiss somewhat growled back. She went inside the senior's car afterwards.

Cinder whistled and chuckled. "Woah, my little kitty has claws."

She quickly let go of her playful manner and looked back to her groupies.

"Hey, I want you guys to do me a huge favor," the senior smiled mischievous like.

"It better not be to buy you a latte, because I'm just out of money, daddy decided to cut me off, ugh," said the boy with orange hair, Roman Torchwick.

"No, no," Cinder laughed. "I just need you all to show a nerd their place."

Ears from a short distance perked up.

xxx

Walking down the hall in a hurry, Ruby finally remembered that she was supposed to met up with a certain white haired girl in the parking lot.

'_Man, I hope I didn't keep her waiting too long...'_

Going down the cement steps, Ruby continued her way as she walked over the blacktop.

'_Now, where would she be- gah!' _the raven haired girl fell to the ground with a huge pound like feeling thumping in her head. Looking to her side, she saw a football.

"Whoops, guess I missed. That was supposed to hit the front of your head, not the back," Cardin obnoxiously laughed.

Getting up as she retrieved her things, Ruby continued her walking.

"Oh look at that, little nerd is just going to ignore me like that?" the voice mocked.

Yeah, it's the best thing to do.

Walking around the parking lot as she tried to find the heiress, Ruby saw Cinder's faction in the corner. She quickly regretted walking over when she saw that they were coming at her.

"Hey, wasn't she the one Cinder wanted us to take care of?" asked the girl with dark skin and green hair.

"Yeah, let's just humiliate her and go, I have a manicure at five and I do not want to miss it," the boy with orange hair said.

Hu-... miliate…?

"I thought you didn't have any money left?" the other boy with gray hair commented.

"Ugh, I don't, but this appointment was already made before I lost my money."

Walking up to the raven haired girl, Ruby looked around her. Was there this many people surrounding us already?

"Hey, blind girl with no taste in fashion," the boy with orange hair angrily spat. Ruby quickly looked over his way.

Oh no… this feels like…. before….

"I heard you're trying to mess with my friend," he accused.

"Wha-! No, I'm not-"

"Did you guys hear that!?" he began to shout to the people around. "This girl is trying to ruin the perfect couple at this school! Cinder Fall and Weiss Schnee!" Ruby could hear many whispers around her.

"And she thinks she can just hook up with someone as beautiful as Weiss Schnee! Such hilarity!" the boy began to laugh.

"I can't believe you would try to ruin such a beautiful couple!" the girl with green hair yelled. "What is wrong with you!?"

Oh no, I can feel everyone staring…. I'm scared… what do I do… mom… help…

Just as tears were about to be spilled, Ruby felt a sudden touch on her shoulder.

"Before we start talking on what is wrong with people, maybe you should check yourselves on that first," teased a very familiar voice. Looking to her side, Ruby was surprised. It was Nora…

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Roman said in disgust.

"Wait up Roman, wasn't she that weird girl-"

Ruby could see the orange haired girl's jaw clench.

"-who went out with Ren?" Emerald questioned.

Eyeing the girl up and down, Roman smirked.

"Oh yeah, the weirdo who made Ren drop the group."

Drop… the group…?

"I swear I can never get some peace to finish at least one novel," sighed a voice from behind.

This is…!

"Ren! It's so nice seeing you!" Roman smiled widely. "So, did you dump that sorry excuse of a girlfriend?"

"Actually," Ren said as he snaked his arm around Nora's neck. "I'd prefer it if you stop bad mouthing my girlfriend and my friends," he glared.

Woah… he is cool…

"Such a powerful stare~" Roman blushed slightly. "You always did know where to push my buttons Renny."

Ren could feel shivers down his back.

"That still doesn't change the fact that, that piece of trash is trying to ruin the perfect couple," Emerald spoke.

"So apparently the perfect couple consists of forced kisses and uncomfortable grabbings?" Nora smirked. Everyone began to whisper again.

"What are you talking about? Those two have been going out for two years now!" Roman yelled.

"Yeah?" Nora kept smiling. "So? Oh, and don't forget to tell that senior that she ain't fooling anyone. It's obvious this was a trap set up by her."

A... trap...?

"You little bitch-!?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I want a little change of team, if you know what I mean," the orange haired girl winked.

Zipping down her jacket, Nora turned to the crowd that was surrounding them.

"I don't know, but, I'm feeling more…. hash-tag Team Ruby!" she yelled as she showed her shirt. On it, a horrible presentation spelled out with a black, Sharpie pen was: #TeamRuby.

Just when I thought things were finally going smoothly…

"Team Ruby?" Roman laughed. "Hah, sorry girl, but this school is definitely on board with Team Cinder."

"Oh, just watch, I'll be sure to change that," Nora innocently smiled.

"You-" just as the boy was about to move toward the trio of freshmen, a certain bearded teacher stepped in.

"What seems to be the problem?" the white haired teacher, also known as Ruby's history teacher, Mr. Port asked. Ruby saw that another familiar face was near him.

It was Velvet!

"Nothing sir," Roman said as he glared toward Ruby. "Nothing at all," he finished as all three began to walk away. "Sorry, not sorry, but I have to go get my manicure now."

Watching as they all left, Ruby sighed greatly.

"Hey, you guys…" she quietly began. "I'm… so sorry… for being such a…" What's a good word to use at the moment? "Just such a douche!" she blurted out. Immediately after doing so, she covered her mouth.

"Well, I guess I'll let you kiddies talk among yourselves," Mr. Port said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, nice one bunny girl," Nora said with a thumbs up.

"W-well," Velvet said shyly, "I saw that Ruby was in trouble so, I thought she would need a teacher's assistance…"

"Well nice thinking!" Nora smiled.

I still can't believe I said that…. but then again, what does it even mean…

Hearing tire burns near them, the group of teens looked over to see a distraught blond boy behind a car wheel.

"Ren, can you please take the wheel now!" Jaune whined.

"Yeah! We can begin the operation now!" Nora grinned widely. Pushing her boyfriend and the brown haired girl into the vehicle, she looked back at the raven haired girl as a smirk adorned her face.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping."

And so, at the same day I entered high school, I experienced bullies, encountering my crush, true friendship and everything in between. I feel like I can say "I've pretty much done it all." But I know that the adventure is just beginning, and I know that it's going to be even more hectic than this….

"Ren! Put on the tunes!" Nora shouted in the car.

The raven haired boy sighed, but smiled.

_**Suggested listening: Miley Cyrus- We Can't Stop**_

"It's our party we can do what we want!" Nora imitated in a deep voice.

And of course… Nora will always be Nora…

But… I don't think that's a bad thing.

And...

I'M DEFINITELY NOT GIVING UP JUST YET!

**Extra**

"So I guess we didn't even have to interfere in anything at all," said a blonde as she leaned against a motorcycle.

"I guess not," smiled a raven haired girl.

"Tch, here I thought I was able to pound some pretentious a-holes," Yang snarled.

"Control yourself dragon," Blake giggled as she put on a helmet. "Now, take me home?"

"Hmph," Yang smiled as she hopped on her motorcycle. "Make sure to hold on tight, okay?"

"Yeah," Blake smiled as she placed her head against the delinquent's back.

'_You big softy...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys #TeamRuby or #TeamCinder? ;) I think it's a little obvious x) but who knows, maybe some people like being bad ;) oh god x) well, some more (more like snippet) of delinquent Yang and bookworm Blake there at the end, don't worry, I'll be sure to add a lot more later ;) And I apologize if you're not a Miley Cyrus fan, I'm not either, I just find some of her music pretty good, that is if I don't watch the music videos... but um, welp, the adventure to Ruby getting cool is just beginning! Also... Mean Girls references xD I had to! Oh my god, well, I'll see you guys later, if you want to, you know... click that fav, or follow button, pssh, you know... go ahead... or if you wanna review, then it's aight... x) well, hasta luego! <strong>

**Responses:**

**Kira of Darkness: Nah, if I remember correctly, I uploaded this chapter on a day off from school, so I'm good :P And hopefully I'll be able to finish in a day or two... and thanks, you too keep up the good work bro ;)**

**Animelvr975: Oh my goodness gracious, I seriously don't think I can respond to everything you said x) but, I will tell you thank you very much for reading this fic and supporting it :) It really means a lot x) and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :) and I'm enjoying the "love" you have bestowed upon me x) and yay! You speak Spanish too! :D Woot!**

**Coolheadluke: Well... it's not necessarily godspeed writing... heh, but nonetheless, I really appreciate the support, thank you :)**

**Guest-chan: Yeah, Nora can get a little too annoying :/ but I assure you she does it for a reason. (The reason is in this chapter)**

**ConqueExtra: Hello once again :) don't worry, I still in no way think you're rants (reviews) are unimportant of the sorts. I really appreciate them 100% :) and oh my gosh... that quote *_* it's freaking amazing... (lately I've been into quotes for some reason) and yes! It's fit into the story so well! Especially for this chapter! x) and you won't ruin anything :) if you feel like talking about it more, heck, I say go for it x) don't let me stop you from writing to your heart's content. And yes *_* delinquent Yang x bookworm Blake is justice! But seriously, thank you very much for supporting and well, reading this mess of a fic x)**

**hi: Don't worry x) There's a perfectly good explanation why Weiss doesn't remember Ruby! It might be in the next chapter ;) and I suppose hello to you as well :)**

**TheDEBinciCODE: Trust me, if I were Ruby as well, I might have done the same as you x) and oh gosh x) I would recommend to read it at home where there is no crowds of people around x) and no need to feel old x) Heck, at least you don't have to experience any more embarrassing moments xD**

**Guest-chan: Yes... *rubs hands like a fly* we shall kill her... but first... we have to take down her Army of Skanks...**

**ErzaVsErzaFan: Yes, I definitely agree with you there! Justice! And I'm glad you're enjoying the story x) and hoho... ;) she.. you know... ;)**

**xxxxxxx**

**You guys, I'm working on LAFD, but... it's going to take a while, at the most, until Thursday, but don't expect it that day... maybe... You know... I got homework for break so... grades always comes first for me...**


End file.
